Love's Lie
by Luna-Oscura10
Summary: InuYasha es un joven que se desprecia así mismo, pero un día con ayuda de su Nana consiguió ser otro hombre. Ahora le tocara vivir una doble viva y conquistar a la mujer que anhela aun sabiendo que ella es superficial y sobre todo una mujer realmente frívola
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo! Traigo otro fanfic n-n pero esta es otra adaptación en una novela que me gusto mucho por ende será algo larga aunque no dire cual es n.O porque pienso dejar que la descubran ustedes solitos leyendo el fanfic espero que les guste n.n

O-o-o-o-o-o

Los leves rayos de la luz del sol eran lo único que más o menos iluminaba aquel hermoso paisaje; aun a la temprana hora una densa brisa fría había rodeado el lugar y la temperatura había bajado bastante. Era un día sumamente hermoso para la pintoresca ciudad de Tokyo, que ya estaba sufriendo las consecuencias del otoño, pero aun así parecían muy felices los habitantes de aquel lugar.

En un lindo y cálido barrio de la ciudad se encontraba una casa de clase media donde habitaba un hombre bastante guapo con su hijo ya que su madre había desaparecido el día en que nació por lo tanto nadie había sabido nada de ella. El padre el pequeño le había mentido, diciéndole que ella había muerto el mismo día en que nació.

El padre era un joven obsesionado por la belleza y era realmente vanidoso, lamentablemente su hijo no poseía esas cualidades por lo que el siempre buscaba la forma de humillarlo y este buscara refugio en su nana que era la única en la casa quien lo comprendía.

-¡Esta horrible! ¡Ese traje te queda horrible! –le grito su padre al pequeño- ¡Claro! Como estas tan gordo, nada se te puede ver bien –suspiro con gran pesar- ay InuYasha tienes ocho años pero tienes un gran tamaño que pareces de doce.

El pequeño niño solo se quedó callado con la mirada baja, era el día del fin de curso el colegio pero aquel traje que su padre le había comprado no le quedaba bien, incluso le quedaba un poco apretado. Su padre estaba intentando arreglarlo para que le quedara un poco mejor, haciendo que el apretara los puños con impotencia.

-No sé porque estas triste –dijo su padre con indiferencia- solo deja de comer tanto y se arregla el problema.

-Inutaisho ¿Qué haces? –pregunto una señora mayor entrando a la habitación.

-Intentando arreglarle el traje a mi hijo –dijo tranquilamente- el traje le queda horrible.

-Yo pienso que le queda bien –dijo aquella joven abrazando al pequeño- tu hijo está bien siendo como es.

-Dirás que está bien gordo y por eso el traje no le queda bien –dijo arreglando en el espejo su propio traje- en vez de decir esas cosas, deberías inventar una de tus pócimas para que adelgace y le salgan músculos.

-No te preocupes –dijo aquella ancina sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo- estoy preparando algo especial para tu futuro.

-¿Qué van a decir en ese colegio? –dijo un poco ofendido- seguro van a decir que tengo un hijo gordo.

-No –dijo aquella anciana defendiéndolo- van a decir que es un chico muy inteligente porque lo eligieron para dar el discurso de fin de curso.

En el colegio todo estaba completamente lindo y arreglado para recibir a los representantes y responsables de los niños que ahora pasaban de nivel para ser mejores profesionales cada dia. En la tarima se encontraba el pequeño InuYasha preparado para decir su discurso ante todos sus compañeros, profesores y representantes, mientras su padre se encontraba sentado en primera fila.

-Ahora nuestro alumno InuYasha –dijo por micrófono la directora del colegio- uno de nuestros alumnos más destacados de la clase dirá unas palabras para despedir el año escolar, con ustedes InuYasha Taisho.

-Este año que termina –dijo el pequeño apenas tuvo en sus manos el micrófono y el público aplaudía- los alumnos de tercero aprendimos mucho, por eso le damos las gracias a los maestros que… – en ese momento InuYasha vio al publico y observo que su padre le estaba haciendo señas por lo que se puso nervioso- le damos grasa a los maestros… por eso mi grasa, ni maestros –el pequeño InuYasha empezó a trabarse haciendo que todos se rieran de él, en ese momento corrió del escenario porque no aguantaba más la vergüenza.

O-o-o-o-o-o

-No me eches la culpa a mí –dijo Inutaisho ya en la casa sentado en su cama tranquilamente- se te olvido lo que ibas a decir y punto.

-Acepta que la culpa fue tuya Inutaisho –dijo Kaede la anciana que siempre fue la nana de InuYasha desde que nació parada en la puerta- tú comenzaste hacerle señas y eso lo puso nervioso.

-Estaba jorobado –dijo en su defensa el padre la criatura- pero no me hizo caso y me dejo en ridículo.

-Yo sabía lo que iba a decir –dijo molesto InuYasha- pero Kaede-sama tiene razón me pusiste muy nervioso.

-La verdad a veces me pregunto porque no eres como el hijo del vecino, ese niño si esta guapo –dijo ignorando a su hijo.

-Entonces es verdad que no me quieres –dijo el niño completamente triste- entonces me voy

-¿Te vas a ir? –dijo parándose de la cama- listo, entonces vete y llévate todo lo que quieras así me ahorras vergüenzas de que tengo un hijo horrendo.

InuYasha lastimado por sus palabras recogió sus cosas y corrió hasta la salida pero como estaba lloviendo volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dejó caer en la puerta para colocarse en forma fetal. Kaede fue tras el para consolarlo, ella le explico que su padre si lo quería pero que él era un poco exigente.

Kaede le enseñaba sobre pócimas al pequeño para que hiciera productos químicos naturales que eran mucho mejor y sobre todo más sanos. En el cuarto de las pócimas había un espejo que ella le dijo que nadie podría mirarse en el por ende el pequeño no le presto mucha atención. Una noche la joven Kaede falleció de un infarto no sin antes decirle a InuYasha que fuera muy valiente ante todo.

El dia de su entierro el cielo estaba completamente nublado y con nubes negras, era como si el clima estuviera de acuerdo con los sentimientos del pequeño niño ese dia. Realmente estaba completamente triste ya que se sentía completamente solo pero en ese momento se le apareció el espíritu de su nana diciéndole que siempre estaría con él y jamás lo dejaría solo haciendo que se asustara.

Habian pasado doce años desde la muerte repentina de su nana Kaede, el fue a un tecnológico para estudiar ingeniería química pero por falta de dinero tuvo que dejar la carrera. El por tantos maltratos verbales de su padre era un niño completamente descuidado de sí mismo y se consideraba "feo" estaba un poco rellenito, su cabello era un completo desastre y un poco jorobado. Se encontraba haciendo experimentos en el cuarto que usaba Kaede pero sin querer provocó una explosión por una dosis extra a la formula.

-¡InuYasha! –entro Miroku preocupado- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí... –dijo el joven tosiendo un poco- es que me pase un poco con la dosis es todo.

-¿Qué tanto haces InuYasha? –Pregunto su amigo cruzado de brazos- llevas dos días encerrado en este lugar.

-Es que le estoy preparando algo a mi papá.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? No señor, deberías tomarte un tiempo para ti –dijo sacándolo de la mesa de los reactivos naturales- mira que esta noche es el baile de la maestra y vendrán unas chicas realmente divinas para festejar su cumpleaños.

-Ay Miroku – dijo sin interés InuYasha- yo ni volviendo a nacer seria guapo ni mucho menos una mujer se fijaría en mí.

-Esas estupideces te las metió tu querido padre – dijo Miroku negando con la cabeza- no está bien que te sigas sintiendo el patito feo del barrio que solo sirva para cobrarle la entrada a las alumnas de la academia –Miroku tomando sus brazos por detrás- deberías dejar tus tontos complejos y buscarte a una mujer para atraparla en las garras del amor –Miroku tomando sus brazos por detrás-

-¿El amor? –dijo InuYasha subiendo una ceja- no, el amor no se hizo para mi yo nací para cuidar a mi papa y listo.

-Mira algo me dice que pronto encontraras a la mujer de tu vida.

-La mujer de mi vida no existe –dijo soltándose de su amigo y bajar un poco la mirada.

-¡Claro que existe! ¿Sabes cómo es? –dijo Miroku colocándose al frente de su amigo- es una mujer muy hermosa, es más diría que es sexy con un gran corazón, te va amar como nunca antes había amado a un hombre y sobre todo va a encontrar un hombre guapo en ti.

En el salón de baile donde estaba el joven InuYasha se llevaba la fiesta del cumpleaños de la maestra de la academia, habia música movida mientras todos bailaban con entusiasmo y algunos se encontraban en la mesa de comida. Miroku estaba viendo a todas las mujeres guapas del lugar mientras su amigo se encontraba cruzado de brazos algo tímido, en sus ojos se veía la urgencia de salir de ese lugar.

-Miroku –llamo a su amigo con algo de timidez- me siento incomodo en este lugar, prefiero irme a cobrar las entradas.

-¡No! –dijo su amigo tomándolo del brazo- usted se queda en este sitio conmigo para ver si te consigo una novia.

-Ya deja de insistir con eso Miroku –menciono InuYasha ya fastidiado rascándose la cabeza con una de sus manos- entiende que ninguna mujer va a fijarse en mí.

-InuYasha no digas tonterías –lo regaño su amigo- mejor ve a sacar a una chica a bailar.

-Qué cosas dices.. –dijo InuYasha fingiendo una sonrisa- yo bailo como un oso.

-Su atención por favor –dijo la joven que era maestra del lugar por un micrófono parando la música y que todos dirigieran su mirada aquella mujer- de verdad muchas gracias por estar conmigo esta noche tan especial para mí – sonrió especial- pero quiero que como regalo de cumpleaños quiero que le enseñen a mis invitados lo que han aprendido en mis clases ¡Música!

Una musica completamente movida resonó en el lugar y todos comenzaron a bailar enseñándole a los invitados los pasos que habían aprendido dejando deslumbrados a muchos en el lugar. Miroku estaba al lado de InuYasha y en ese momento apareció una joven muy hermosa, cuando paso por el lado de los jóvenes Miroku la agarró del brazo y la llevo a pocos metros del lugar pero aun asi su amigo pudo escuchar su conversación.

-Kagura preciosa –dijo Miroku sonriendo pícaramente- necesito que me hagas un favor, quiero que saques a InuYasha a bailar.

-¿Qué? –dijo asqueada la joven- ese tipo no sabe ni mover los pies, además no me pidas bailar con ese.. –hizo una pequeña pausa- adefesio.

-¡Kagura! –lo regaño Miroku, InuYasha bajo la mirada ante ese comentario, realmente le había dolido por ende decidió salir de ese lugar pero al no ver por donde caminaba choco con un chico.

-Fíjate por donde te arrastras culebra –dijo con desprecio el joven- aparte de feo, idiota.

-Perdoname yo no… –dijo alzando un poco la voz realmente le caía un poco pesado ese tipo y no iba a permitir que lo insultara.

-¡Perdón nada! –dijo fríamente- ¡lárgate! ¿Oh qué? ¿Acaso crees que puedes ligar a alguien con esa cara? –le escupió para luego marcharse, haciendo que Inu se sintiera mal.

O-o-o-o-o-o

En una gran empresa se encontraba una hermosa mujer hablando con una amiga mientras veían a unas jóvenes que eran modelo. Ella era la vicepresidenta de aquella enorme empresa y estaba calificando a las modelos que portaban el nuevo maquillaje que había hecho el técnico.

-Kikyou realmente esto es preocupante –dijo su amiga sentada a su lado- no me gusta ninguna de ellas.

-Sinceramente a mí tampoco Sango –dijo Kikyou escribiendo en su libreta- necesitamos conseguir más personal.

Pero en ese momento vio como un hombre molestaba a una de las modelos y se vio obligada a intervenir. Kikyou tenía la fama de la "devoradora de hombres" ,realmente era cruel y fría con ellos incluso buscaba algunos para ganarse su confianza y luego usarlos como simples monigotes.

-¡Kikyou! –llamo sería una mujer haciendo que la joven mencionada se levantara de su haciendo y se dirigiera hacia aquella mujer mayor- por fin te encuentro, te estaba buscando y no me contestas el celular.

-Estaba viendo las modelos –dijo la joven tranquilamente- realmente necesitamos nuevo personal para exhibir nuestros maquillajes ¿Para que soy útil?

-Te necesito en mi oficina Kikyou porque tenemos un problema grave.

-¿Un problema? ¿Le paso algo a Onigumo mama? –dijo alarmada la joven pelinegra.

-No, pero necesito hablar contigo a solas -dijo dando media vuelta- te espero en mi oficina hija- aquella mujer y su hija se dirigieron hacia la oficina para poder hablar tranquilamente, ya en el lugar tomaron sus respectivos asientos para poder hablar tranquilamente del tema.

-¿Qué ocurre mama? –dijo sentada al frente de su madre mientras recargaba los codos en el escritorio de la misma.

-Me imagino que aún no tienes noticias.

-La verdad no –la joven se cruzó de brazos- estoy buscando a alguien que pueda sustituir a Dashi, sé que es mi responsabilidad y estoy trabajando en ello pero realmente no consigo a nadie que sea tan bueno como el para para poder sustituirlo.

-Bueno hija yo confió en ti –dijo la mama más tranquila- sé que eres una mujer muy responsable y podrás con esta responsabilidad.

-Lo se mama –sonrió la joven- sabes que nunca te he defraudado y esta empresa al igual que a ti es mi vida, pero lo que no entiendo es porque Naraku lo despidió.

-Dice que cometió errores gravísimos con el maquillaje de cuerpo–dijo parándose de su asiento.

-Pero Dashi siempre ha trabajado con nosotros –menciono extrañada la hija de la mujer- siempre fue un hombre responsable y de gran confianza por eso me parece injusto

-Es cierto, pero nosotros tenemos una presentación por delante –Izayoi se cruzó de brazos- Kaguya necesita un ayudante ahora mismo.

-Está bien madre –Kikyou se paró para tranquilizar a su madre- te prometo que hoy mismo consigo a ese sustituto.

-Confió en ti –dijo sonriendo- se perfectamente que lo conseguirás pronto- eres una hija muy eficiente.

-Gracias mama- sonrió de medio lado para luego pararse e ir a buscar al hombre que podría sustituir a Dashi.

En la recepción del lugar se encontraba InuYasha buscando empleo, debido a que su padre tenía que pagar muchas cuentas necesitaba el dinero con urgencias sobre todo porque les había llegado una carta del casero que cobraba las rentas y si no pagaban pronto el alquiler los iban a echar de la casa. Kikyou se encontraba bajando las escaleras mientras leía unos papeles para ver quién sería el sustituto de aquel señor que había sido despedido, en ese momento choca con InuYasha.

-¡Lo siento! –dijo InuYasha preocupado ya que la había tumbado al suelo- déjeme ayudarla.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas? –dijo Kikyou fríamente para pararse ella sola- con permiso- verlo a los ojos pero al ver que era un chico poco guapo prefirió irse del lugar. Pero InuYasha si había quedado deslumbrado con aquella mujer. Kikyou era realmente guapa pero él sabía que una chica como ella jamás se fijaría en alguien tan _feo _como él, por eso decidió ignorar lo sucedido y dirigirse hacia la recepción.

-Disculpe señorita –dijo al estar frente a la señora de recepción- yo vengo por el puesto de técnico de productos y traje mi hoja de vida para el puesto, quedaron en llamarme pero no lo han hecho.

-Si no te han llamado, ese no es mi problema –contesto con indiferencia la señora.

-Yo le dejo mi hoja de vida otra vez, gracias –dijo dejando la carpeta con sus documentos arriba del escritorio para luego marcharse del lugar.

En la oficina de Kikyou, estaba un poco molesta porque el joven le había dejado impregnado su perfume en su ropa, en ese momento entra Onigumo y ella se aleja un poco.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? –dijo Onigumo al ver la reacción de su novia.

-Nada –dijo fríamente- solo que tengo una alergia y prefiero que no te me acerques para evitar contagiarte.

-¿Alergia? –dijo sin creerse el cuento- ¿Comiste algo? Te estuve buscando todo el dia y no te encontré.

-Tenia cosas importantes que hacer –dijo tranquilamente- porfavor puedes retirarte, entoncerio puedo contagiarte de esta alergia.

-Déjame ver que tienes –dijo acercándose pero Kikyou se movio de lugar- porfavor no seas idiota, déjame ver soy tu novio y me preocupas- dijo acercándose a Kikyou para ver la supuesta alergia pero pudo sentir el aroma del perfume de un hombre- ¿Qué es esto?

-Onigumo no me lo vas a creer –dijo serena como siempre- estaba caminando y de repente choque con un muchacho que venía a esta empresa haciendo que su perfume quedara impregnado en mi ropa.

-¡No seas sínica! ¿Qué muchacho? –Onigumo estaba completamente enojado.

-Que no se –dijo indiferentemente Kikyou- un chico feo e insignificante que choco conmigo eso es todo, ya créeme.

-Kikyou, todos en la empresa saben que somos novios –dijo Onigumo irritado- y aun así tienes el descaro de abrazar a los hombres de esta empresa.

-Que ya te dije que no es lo que tú piensas –Kikyou comenzaba a perder la cordura, odiaba que fuera tan celoso y sobre todo tan posesivo con ella- ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Una mujer que es infiel?

-Si no es verdad, entonces dime ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? –exploto Onigumo- te llame varias veces y no me contestaste el maldito celular ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Estaba haciendo unos pendientes de la empresa y mi celular se descargó.

-¡No te creo! Primero te desapareces y ahora te encuentro con un perfume de hombre que no es el mío.

-Onigumo por favor –dijo Kikyou completamente fría- si vas hacerme otra de tus escenitas te pido que por favor te vayas –abrió la puerta de su oficina para que se marchara, Onigumo enojado abandono el lugar pero antes de que Kikyou pudiera cerrar la puerta entro su amiga.

-¿Qué paso con tu obsesivo novio? –dijo burlonamente su amiga.

-Nada Sango –dijo Kikyou sentándose para colocar su mano derecha en la frente.

-¿Estas segura? –dijo divertida- porque hueles a perfume de hombre.

-Porque tuve un accidente- dijo ya fastidiada Kikyou- además de tantos hombres guapos en el mundo viene hacerme una escena de celos por un chico que está más feo que un carro por debajo, no hay derecho.

-Bueno pero él se veía muy enfadado –dijo divertida Sango- y cuando él está enojado sabes que tienes que cuidarte.

-En fin –dijo Kikyou restándole importancia- creo que encontré la persona indicada para sustituir a nuestro técnico pero lo raro es que no puso ninguna fotografía

-¿Aun sigues buscando el sustituto para este chico?

-Sí, sabes que es mi responsabilidad –dijo leyendo una de las hojas de vida que tenía en sus manos- ¿estará guapo este InuYasha Taisho? La verdad lo estuve llamando para darle el trabajo pero no me contesto.

-Kikyou –la mama de esta abrió la puerta rápidamente- la junta directiva pregunta si ya estamos listos pero si Kaguya no tiene un ayudante ahora…

-Lo prometido es deuda madre –Kikyou interrumpio a la joven Izayoi- tengo a la persona que necesitamos, InuYasha Taisho.

Por otro lado de la empresa Onigumo estaba realmente molesto como detestaba que Kikyou fuera tan fría con él por lo que decidió hablar con su primo Naraku con respecto al tema.

-Estoy harto del comportamiento de Kikyou –dijo Onigumo quejándose- fíjate que la encontré impregnada con el perfume de un hombre y aun así la muy sínica me dio explicaciones absurdas.

-¿Te puedes calmar? –dijo Naraku cruzado de brazos- no quiero que arruines nuestros planes, ya deja de hacerle escenas a Kikyou.

-Lo se –dijo frustrado- pero ya estoy harto de sus desprecios y frialdades.

-Bueno ella es así –dijo recargando parte de su cuerpo en la mesa y colocando su cabeza en sus palmas- entiende que tienes que buscar la manera de que ella deje de ser tan fría y que este muriéndose por ti para que le quites su patética fama.

O-o-o-o-o-o

InuYasha caminaba por las calles algo triste. Todo el mundo lo veía con burla pero el simplemente los ignoraba, necesitaba conseguir un trabajo pero su padre tenía razón a alguien tan _feo_ como el jamás le darían un trabajo. Antes de llegar a su casa se sentó en un muro de la calle para reflexionar lo que había pasado.

-¡InuYasha!- Miroku venia corriendo hacia donde estaba su amigo- está pasando algo terrible, el casero los está echando de la casa.

-¿Qué? –exclamo InuYasha atónito por lo que dijo su amigo por eso decidió ir rápido a la casa y encontró afuera a su padre.

-¿Encontraste un trabajo? –fue lo único que su padre le pregunto.

-No –dijo su hijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Cómo es posible que en estos tres meses no hayas encontrado un trabajo? –pregunto preocupado- bueno, ya me lo imaginaba nadie querría contratar a alguien tan horrible como tú, InuYasha ¿Cuándo vas a entender que la presentación es importante?

-Inutaisho-sama por favor tranquilícese –dijo Miroku tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡No! Porque mi hijo me prometio que eso jamás pasaría y ahora nos hechan como si fuéramos perros, ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Papa por favor –dijo InuYasha – Miroku tiene razón, debemos tranquilizarnos.

-Mira, tú mejor ve de nuevo afuera y consigue un trabajo –le ordeno Inutaisho a su hijo, impotente solo pasó por su lado para ver si podía hablar con el casero para que no los echaran de la casa y así poder pedir un plazo pero al no ver por donde cruzaba un carro se lo llevó por delante.

En el hospital estaban Miroku e InuYasha, este último muy preocupado por su padre que se encontraba inconsciente en una camilla en la sala de emergencias.

-¿Cómo está mi padre doctor? –pregunto InuYasha muy preocupado- ¿está fuera de peligro?

-Por lo momentos, si –dijo el doctor tratando de tranquilizar al joven- pero tiene que quedarse unos días para ver cómo reacciona, además tenemos que practicarle unos exámenes, con permiso.

-Taisho-san –dijo una de las enfermeras del hospital- tiene que pasar por la caja.

-Sí, señorita –dijo InuYasha para luego ver preocupado a su amigo- Miroku ¿Que voy hacer? ¿Cómo voy a pagar el hospital? No quiero pedir dinero prestado porque le debo a medio mundo –dicho esto último apretó los puños con impotencia.

-Qué triste es la vida del pobre –dijo triste Miroku- sabes que si yo tuviera te los daría con mucho gusto.

-Lo se amigó –dijo InuYasha dando un suspiro- veré quien podría ayudarme.

InuYasha se fue a la academia de baile a pedirle ayuda a su madrina que era la mujer que daba clases en el lugar. Realmente necesitaba el dinero para pagar el hospital donde estaba su padre.

-Pero son los ahorros de toda tu vida, madrina –dijo InuYasha preocupado mientras tomaba el dinero en sus manos.

-Bueno, los ahorros son para las emergencias –dijo ella sonriente- y esto es una emergencia – dicho esto lo abraza- ve tranquilo al hospital que yo te alcanzo cuando termine de dar mis clases.

InuYasha contento salió rumbo al hospital para poder pagarlo y que su padre sea bien atendido, pero en el trayecto unos maleantes le roban la cartera, el intenta detenerlos pero no puede y como es "feo" nadie lo ayuda aparte, muchos se burlaban de su desgracia haciéndolo sentir mal y desear que fuera otro. InuYasha realmente estaba completamente mal ya estaba cansado de que por ser lo que era todo el mundo lo despreciara o se burlara de él, en ese momento se aparece el espíritu de su Nana haciendo que InuYasha se asustara y corriera hasta su casa.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco –dijo InuYasha cerrando la puerta tras de si- al menos que me haya muerto.

-InuYasha…

-Kaede-sama –dijo InuYasha otra vez asombrado- los muertos no aparecen de la nada.

-InuYasha –dijo tiernamente- no sé porque te sorprendes yo prometí siempre estar a tu lado además no es la primera vez que me ves.

-Lo se Kaede-sama, pero esto es tan repentino –dijo aun asombrado el joven.

-Tranquilo, se que solo estas asombrado y no asustado –dijo sonriendo la joven.

-Kaede-sama me haces tanta falta, estoy peor que antes –InuYasha bajo la mirada apretando los puños fuertemente- soy un verdadero fracaso y mi padre está en el hospital por mi culpa, si yo no fuera asi nuestras vidas fueran tan distintas, deaseria ser otro hombre.

-Bueno, por eso estoy aquí –dijo Kaede acercándose a Inu- es momento que te veas en el espejo.

-¿En el espejo? –pregunto extrañado InuYasha- pero si nadie puede verse en el espejo.

-Así es, nadie –hizo una pausa- excepto tú, ya que lo hice especialmente para ti cuando desearas realmente ser otro y ese momento llego, por ende puedes mirarte en él -InuYasha destapo el espejo que había en el cuarto donde el hacia sus experimentos químicos y luego se observó en él- ahora imagina con todo tu corazón el hombre que deseas ser- en ese momento InuYasha pensó con toda su alma el hombre que él quería ser y cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver el hombre que estaba en ese espejo.

-¿Y ese quién es? –pregunto asombrado el joven platinado.

-Ese joven, eres tú –dijo tranquilamente el espíritu de la anciana- ¿Ese es el hombre que realmente quieres ser? Tienes que pensarlo bien porque no hay marcha atrás.

-Si, yo quiero ser el hombre en el espejo-dijo InuYasha completamente decidido.

-Está bien, pon tu mano en el espejo –le ordeno su nana y eso hizo, en ese momento el hombre que estaba en el espejo se posesiono del cuerpo de InuYasha convirtiéndolo en un ser completamente guapo y el hombre feo que era el estaba atrapado en el espejo.

-No lo puedo creer – dijo asombrado- ahora soy un hombre realmente guapo.

-Muy bien ahora serás este hombre –dijo Kaede feliz- se te cumplio tu deseo de ser otro, de ahora en adelante serás un hombre completamente guapo pero solo por medio día.

-¿Cómo así? –dijo extrañado el joven Taisho- no entiendo Kaede-sama.

-En el día serás un hombre guapo pero en la noche serás el mismo InuYasha de siempre

-Pero… ¿Por qué de día? Esto no tiene sentido.

-Claro que lo tiene InuYasha, fue lo que tu deseaste y se te cumplió, además es solo medio día porque así me lo permitieron además todo deseo que se cumple tiene un precio que pagar –dicho esto la mujer que antes fue nana de InuYasha desapareció.

O-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno creo que ahora si sabran como va la cosa no? Jajaja bueno espero le guste mi adaptación además pienso cambiar muchas cosas y quien sabe puede que el fanfic sea muy largo, espero que no se molesten por eso x.x hasta aca lo dejo espero les guste un beso bye n_n


	2. Chapter 2

En la empresa Fujitaka todo comenzaba tranquilamente, los/las modelos empezaban a ensayar para su desfile del maquillaje. Kikyou estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la empresa revisando unos papeles mientras tomaba su respectivo café matutino, su mejor amiga se le acerco sentándose enfrente de ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno amiga –dijo la susodicha abriendo su desayuno- ¿Conseguiste el nuevo técnico?

-Lo llame a su casa y nadie contesto –respondió Kikyou en un suspiro- luego en el número que estaba en su solicitud pero me contesto una mujer, le dije que era urgente y me dijo que le daría el recado.

-Oye, ¿crees que este guapo? –dijo Sango con una sonrisa pícara.

-La verdad no lo sé –Kikyou tomo un sorbo de su café- con tal de que no sea como ese feo que me dejo impregnado su perfume todo está bien.

-¿Enserio estaba tan feo? –pregunto su amiga muy interesada en el chico.

-Bueno –respondio Kikyou con una sonrisa- imagínate como si vomitaras un revuelto asqueroso.

-Kikyou que mala eres –la regaño su amiga entre risas.

-Soy sincera –luego se paró de su asiento- bueno vamos a ver a los modelos para la presentación.

En la pasarela pasaban muchos chicos y chicas modelando pero Kikyou los veía con una mirada reprobatoria, no creía que ninguno pasara la prueba para poder exhibir su próximo producto. Sango pensaba diferente a Kikyou ya que algunos si les parecía guapo, por ende quedarían bien modelando.

-Realmente no se Sango –dijo fríamente Kikyou- ninguna de estas personas me conmueven para que sean la próxima imagen de nuestro producto.

-Vamos querida _jefecita_ –canturrio divertida Sango- muchos chicos de acá están completamente guapo.

-Yo creo que necesitas ir a un oculista con urgencia –contesto indiferente Kikyou- además tenemos que ponernos serias, yo estaba esperando, no se –Kikyou se acomodó mejor en su asiento y dejo la carpeta en sus piernas mientras movía sus manos- alguien sensual, con unos ojos provocadores que cuando lo veas te derritas con su mirada y con un rostro que se coma la cama ¿Me entiendes?

-Si te entiendo –respondió tranquila su mejor amiga- pero realmente va a costar encontrar a un modelo así para el maquillaje de cuerpo.

-Kikyou –la llamo su novio Onigumo mientras bajaba las escaleras- te deje unas hojas con los presupuestos de la campaña para que los revises –Kikyou solo asintió con la cabeza para luego pararse de su asiento y comenzar a retirarse pero Onigumo molesto la detuvo- ¿Acaso pretendes seguir viendo el casting de los nuevos modelos?

-Onigumo –dijo Kikyou fríamente- no quiero que me hagas una de tus escenas, es mi trabajo por ende mi responsabilidad ya deja de hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-¡Claro! ¡Ahora soy yo el exagerado!

-Por favor –sin cambiar el tono y su mirada se volvió realmente penetrante- si no quieres que realmente te vaya muy mal quiero que te calmes, porque yo no soy ninguna infiel.

-Pero sí que te gusta que los hombres sean tus monigotes ¿No es así Kikyou?

- Adiós Onigumo –respondió Kikyou dándole la espalda mientras contoneaba sus hermosas caderas.

En la entrada de la empresa se encontraba InuYasha con una sonrisa, había recibido el recado que le habían dejado a su madrina Midoriko. Era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba para un trabajo, pero aun así estaba nervioso debido a que ahora era diferente a como se había presentado anteriormente, su nana Kaede no le explico mucho sobre su nueva transformación: ahora tenía músculos bien torneados, una cara fina donde sus cejas y ojos ámbar resaltaban mucho mejor, era delgado, se paraba completamente derecho, pero sobre todo aquel cabello desaliñado se encontraba liso resaltando sus hebras plateadas.

-Buenos días –dijo Sango al ver aquel chico tan guapo parado en la puerta de la empresa- supongo que vienes por el trabajo ¿No es así?

-Si –respondió el joven algo tímido.

-Bueno puedes venir conmigo, yo le hago el casting a los modelos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no soy modelo –respondió rápidamente el platinado- vengo hablar con la presidenta de la empresa.

Con aquello dicho el joven Taisho se adentró a la empresa para poder buscar a la presidenta, realmente necesitaba y quería ese puesto. Observo cada detalle del lugar, realmente le parecía muy elegante el diseño de su ahora nuevo trabajo, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo Kikyou recogiendo los papeles que le había tumbado al joven- no me fije por donde iba –cuando subió la mirada observo a InuYasha realmente era guapo, ante sus ojos quedando completamente deslumbrada- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No se preocupe –dijo InuYasha mientras tomaba sus papeles- vengo hablar con la presidenta del lugar.

-La presidenta es mi madre –respondió la pelinegra- déjeme llevarlo hasta su oficina, pase por aquí.

Kikyou estaba realmente sorprendida, normalmente con los hombres era completamente fría para que no se le acercaran pero con este joven simplemente su carácter dominante no pudo salir a la luz y no entendía el porqué. Por otro lado el joven InuYasha estaba sorprendido después de todo aquella joven lo había tratado mal la primera vez que vino al lugar pero ahora era completamente diferente pero seguía siendo una mujer dura ante sus ojos debido a que antes de poder responderle como usualmente solía hacerlo, ella no lo dejo hablar para guiarlo a la oficia de la presidenta de la famosa empresa internacional.

-Buenas tardes- dijo InuYasha cortésmente mientras entraba a la oficina.

-Hola mama –dijo Kikyou entrando también al lugar.

-Buenas tardes joven, buenas tardes hija- dijo dulcemente la mujer mientras se paraba de su asiento para saludar a los recién llegados y luego dirigir su mirada hacia el platinado- ¿Yo lo conozco?

-No lo creo señora…

-Es que creo que te he visto en algún lado –dijo moviendo un poco su cabeza- pero siéntate por favor –aquella mujer algo mayor volvió a sentarse para recibir al joven- es que tu cara se me es muy familiar pero debes disculpar a estar vieja que seguro ya ve cosas.

-No se preocupe señora –respondió InuYasha algo divertido- tal vez si nos hayamos visto alguna vez y no me acuerde.

-Bueno –soltó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Vengo por el trabajo que está en anuncio del periódico.

-Bueno déjame decirte que tu no necesitas el casting –dijo Izayoi haciendo que el joven la mirara completamente extrañado- eres exactamente la imagen que estamos buscando para la nueva campaña.

-No –menciono rápidamente InuYasha- yo no vine para ser modelo, en realidad quiero el trabajo de técnico de nuevo productos.

-¿Enserio? –Respondió incrédula- un chico tan guapo como tu debe ser modelo.

-No, en realidad soy bueno en los productos químicos y estudie tres años ingeniería química.

-Woow –respondio Kikyou- yo pienso como mi madre que deberías ser modelo –luego se dirigio hacia su madre- por cierto mama, estuve llamando al joven InuYasha todo el dia pero nadie me contesta y realmente ya no sé qué hacer.

-Ya ni te preocupes por ese chico –Izayoi se paró de su asiento para colocarse al frente de los jóvenes- ya tenemos al indicado para ese trabajo… ¿Cómo te llamas joven?.

-Me llamo… -InuYasha algo nervioso se paró de su asiento, al ser mencionado por la joven pelinegra se puso algo tieso – Takashi… Takashi Kashibawara.

-Bueno –dijo sonriendo Kikyou- nosotros ya nos habíamos conocido, deja me presento -la joven pelinegra extendió su brazo en modo de saludo- me llamo Kikyou Fujitaka

Cuando ambos entrelazaron sus manos para formalizar el saludo, sintieron una conexión inexplicable pero los hacía sentir felices.

-Bueno entonces el trabajo de técnico es todo tuyo- dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa.

-Aún estoy confundida –argumento la joven pelinegra- realmente como técnico no te queda yo pienso como mi madre en que deberías ser modelo.

-Lo siento –dijo nervioso InuYasha- yo no sé nada de modelos y esas cosas, yo soy experto en productos químicos.

-Bueno si realmente quiere ser técnico mejor contratémosle y olvidemos al otro candidato –dijo Kikyou tranquilamente- ¿Cuándo puedes comenzar?

-Cuando ustedes quieran.

-Mañana –dijeron al unísono madre e hija, InuYasha sonrió pero en ese momento el joven se vio en el espejo observando aquel hombre feo haciendo que se tapara la cara con sus papeles.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto desconcertada Kikyou por la actitud del joven.

-Nada –dijo aun tapándose la cara- es que me dio un dolor de espalda y tengo que irme, lo siento nos vemos mañana –sin decir más, se dirigió hacia la salida dejando atónitas a las mujeres por su comportamiento tan extraño.

O-o-o-o-o-o

En el hospital estaba Inutaisho realmente furioso y algo ofendido porque InuYasha no estaba ahí con él, Miroku y Midoriko estaban calmándolo sin algún éxito aparente.

-¿Dónde está InuYasha? –pregunto InuTaisho molesto.

-Ya te dijimos que está en una entrevista de trabajo –le respondió por milésima vez Miroriko- pero me dijo que saliendo de allá vendría directamente al hospital.

-Estoy muriéndome, pero al parecer a él no le importa –se cruzó de brazos sentado en la camilla- me dejo aquí botado como un perro.

-Usted no se va a morir Taisho-san –interrumpió el doctor entrando a la habitación- tengo los resultados de los exámenes y están perfectamente, si usted quiere se puede ir ahorita mismo.

-Escucho eso –dijo animado Miroku.

-Sigo sin entender porque me trajeron a este lugar –Inutaisho levanto una ceja- yo estoy completamente bien

-Bueno ahora me tengo que ir –dijo el doctor- ¿alguna pregunta?

-Si –dijo Inutaisho- ¿en este lugar hacen liposucción?

Miroku y Midoriko lo vieron con cara reprobatoria y el doctor solo se fue. En el camino se encontraba InuYasha para poder ir a visitar a su padre al hospital, pero al verse en los vidrios de la calle y observar su fea figura se puso triste.

-Con que duraba todo el dia –dijo sarcásticamente- si, como no –apretó los puños- era demasiado bueno para ser real –suspiro pesadamente para luego sonreir- Kikyou me trato tan bien y además tiene un bonito nombre –el platinado empezó a recordar como había conocido a Kikyou esa tarde mientras era guapo- una mujer tan hermosa como ella seguro tiene novio.

Miroku estaba sentado afuera del hospital mientras esperaba a InuYasha tranquilamente, seguro no se tardaría en regresar de aquella entrevista para el trabajo, en ese momento pasa el joven platinado y se acerca a él.

-¿Cómo estás? –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y le daba un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunto Miroku extrañado por la actitud de aquel chico que tenía a su lado.

-¿Cómo está mi padre?

-Yo no conozco a tu padre señor –dijo más confundido Miroku- yo no sé de qué demonios me está hablando.

-No te hagas el estúpido Miroku –ataco InuYasha, realmente no gozaba de paciencia y era a veces un chico explosivo – si supieras todo lo que me paso hoy te caerías al suelo.

-Mire yo no sé porque me habla porque yo no lo conozco –dijo Miroku parándose del lugar para irse dejando a InuYasha confundido para luego seguirlo.

-Soy yo InuYasha – le explico el platinado a Miroku cuando lo siguió al baño para luego cruzarse de brazo y levantar una ceja, no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Por supuesto y yo soy Brad Pitt –respondió sarcásticamente su amigo, pero en ese momento observo el espejo y se quedó boquiabierto al ver a su amigo reflejado en el espejo. Quedo atónito unos segundos observando el espejo para luego observarlo a el- no puede ser, esto no puede ser –seguía atónito sin poder decir algo coherente- ¿Cómo es posible que en el espejo seas InuYasha pero acá seas un chico completamente guapo?

-¿Enserio estoy guapo? –pregunto alegre InuYasha mientras se tocaba la cara.

-Esto es una broma de mal gusto ¿verdad? –pregunto aun desconcertado- tú no puedes ser InuYasha, claro que no. Me estoy volviendo loco

-Miroku deja que te explico –trato de persuadir a su amigo pero él se voltio para no escucharlo y en ese momento apareció el alma de Kaede- Ay nana, no sé qué hacer. Miroku me vio en el espejo pero no me quiere creer que soy InuYasha.

-InuYasha no puedes contar el secreto –dijo negando con la cabeza- nadie lo va a entender y ahora tu amigo cree que está loco, debes tener más cuidado.

-Yo no pensaba decirle nada pero él fue quien me vio en el espejo –respondió InuYasha en su defensa, Miroku se voltio al escucharlo hablar pero al ver que no había nadie levanto una ceja y observo a su amigo como si estuviera loco.

-Bueno ahora debes convencerlo que no se lo diga a nadie, de lo contrario vas a tener muchos problemas –dijo seria.

-InuYasha… ¿Tu eres InuYasha cierto?

-Si Miroku, soy yo InuYasha tu mejor amigo.

-Entiendo y se puede saber ¿Con quién estás hablando?

-Bueno –InuYasha se acercó a su amigo- estoy hablando con mi nana Kaede.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Ella murió hace muchos años.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero yo puedo ver su espíritu.

-InuYasha, amigo mío –dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de este- creo que ahora el que está loco eres tú y no yo.

-Miroku es enserio, ahora ella está aquí.

-Mejor voy a ver a tu papa –dijo Miroku incrédulo mientras se levantaba pero InuYasha lo detuvo- bueno está bien te creo, pero podrías decirle que me dé la receta para verme completamente hermoso.

-Lo siento pero dice que no –menciono su amigo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, que lastima –dijo Miroku parándose para luego marcharse- bueno ahora si me voy

-Kaede-sama ya tengo un trabajo –dijo InuYasha feliz- pero realmente me lleve un susto cuando me vi en ese espejo.

-Olvide decirte que nadie puede verte en el espejo porque va a darse cuenta de tu secreto –dijo con una sonrisa inocente- pero sé que pronto te podrás acostumbrar a tu doble vida.

-Está bien Kaede-sama –dijo InuYasha sin quitar su sonrisa- hoy me paso algo maravilloso, por fin tengo un trabajo y por primera vez en mi vida una mujer se atrevió a fijarse en mí.

O-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Takashi? –dijo Kikyou mientras hablaba con su madre en la oficina de esta- es un chico realmente guapo, pero no dejo su teléfono ni nada para localizarlo.

-No te preocupes hija –dijo su mama- seguro que vendrá mañana.

-Si lo más seguro –dijo recostándose un poco en su asiento- voy a esperar que tenga confianza con nosotros y trabaje en los productos para luego ponerlo como imagen de la nueva campaña.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Izayoi interrumpió a su hija- siento que lo conozco de algún lado, aunque me pareció algo raro –soltó una risita por lo bajo- y esa manera de salir de la oficina fue realmente original.

-Bueno aunque no venga mañana lo buscare aunque sea debajo de las piedras –Kikyou sonrió ampliamente- mamá ese hombre realmente me encanto…- con esto dicho su madre la observo sorprendida- ¿Qué?

-Hija me sorprendes, sobre todo que digas algo bueno de ese chico –expreso sin salir de su asombro- tu eres realmente fría con ellos, siempre piensas que son brutales y lujuriosos.

-Realmente me sorprendí también al pensar así de ese hombre.

-Bueno cambiando de tema –el semblante de aquella señora mayor se puso serio- me gustaría que ya formaras una familia, que te establezcas, yo creo que tú ya deberías dar ese paso con Onigumo después de todo es un excelente partido para ti y estoy segura que tu difunto padre estaría feliz con eso.

Kikyou realmente no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿Ella casada con Onigumo? Eso no podría ser, es cierto que llevaba un buen tiempo con el pero sinceramente él no era la persona que ella quería para formar una familia, su relación es casi por obligación.

-¿Qué te cases con Onigumo? –pregunto Sango sorprendida por lo que le contaba su amiga.

-Eso me dijo mi mama –dijo en un suspiro- lo peor es que Onigumo anda con lo mismo y yo me siento entre la espada y la pared.

-Yo realmente no te veo casada –dijo seriamente Sango- ni mucho menos con Onigumo, ¿Crees que sea idea del esposo de tu madre?

-Yo de Naraku espero cualquier cosa –Kikyou caminaba por los pasillos de la empresa junto a su amiga Sango- pero lo que no termino de entender ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Dashi? No sé pero esto me parece muy extraño y lo voy averiguar.

-Kikyou no exageres –dijo Sango despreocupada- no tienes por qué sacar un tsunami en la orilla de la playa –Sango suspiro- a Naraku lo único que le interesa es que su primo se case contigo.

-Yo no estoy tan segura…

-No le tires mala onda a Naraku solo porque nunca te gusto como padrastro.

-¿Cambiamos el tema por favor? –dijo Kikyou completamente seria- ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a preguntar?

-¿Quién era ese hermoso chico que vino a la empresa?

-Es el nuevo técnico de la empresa, el que va a sustituir a Dashi y antes que quieras acercártele –sonrió sarcástica- quiero que sepas que no quiero que te le acerques porque él será para mí.

-¿De qué hablas Kikyou? –pregunto sorprendida Sango.

-No quiero que ninguna chica le ponga un ojo –dijo Kikyou fríamente- el será otro de los que caigan en mi red, para que hagan lo que yo digo. Aunque me pareció un hombre realmente extraño, de repente salió de la oficina agachado con un dolor de espalda.

Después de hablar con su amiga Sango de las cosas que pasaban en su empresa, Kikyou se dirigió hacia su oficina para hablar con Dashi por teléfono, tenía que averiguar lo que había pasado con ese hombre y que relación tenía con su padrastro. Aunque Sango le dijera que él no estaba involucrado en la situación algo le decía que tenía si lo estaba.

-¿Cómo que Dashi salió de viaje? –pregunto seriamente Kikyou- esta mañana me dijo que no sabía nada de él, por favor déjeme de dar excusas absurdas y dígale que Kikyou Fujitaka lo está buscando –dicho esto colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su asiento frustrada- necesito saber que le hizo Naraku a Dashi.

-Hola –dijo Naraku entrando a la oficina de Kikyou.

-Qué bueno que llegas –dijo Kikyou fríamente- necesito hablar contigo.

-Vengo a informarte que ya tengo al sustituto para Dashi –menciono Naraku rápidamente.

-Lo siento Naraku pero llegaste tarde –dijo tranquilamente la pelinegra- mi madre y yo ya contratamos a un joven esta mañana.

-Pero tu mama no me… -empezó a decir algo enojado pero Kikyou lo interrumpió.

-Esa decisión depende de mí

-Kikyou…-dijo Naraku realmente molesto- cuantas veces debo recordarte que el vicepresidente administrativo de esta empresa soy yo y sin mi aprobación no se puede contratar a nadie.

-Perfecto –dijo Kikyou indiferente- mañana vas a conocer a esa persona y te darás cuenta que está muy capacitado para ese cargo ¿Algo más? –Naraku enojado por la osadía que tenía Kikyou abandono la oficina dándole un portazo a la puerta, Kikyou solo dio un suspiro sarcástico- si Takashi Kashibawara supiera lo que le espera no regresaría mañana.

En otra parte de la empresa se encontraba Naraku hablando con su esposa, en realidad estaba haciéndole un drama por haber contratado a un joven sin permiso de él.

-En realidad me siento ofendido –dijo haciéndose el dolido- muy ofendido, no entiendo porque a Kikyou y ti les gusta hacer cosas sin avisarme pasando por encima de mí.

-Naraku tranquilízate- dijo preocupada la joven Izayoi.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? –Naraku aún estaba molesto- ¡¿Cómo si soy el hazme reír de todo el mundo en esta empresa?

-Porfavor baja la voz –dijo Izayoi agarrándolo del brazo.

-Mi amor, acaso ¿No te puedes dar cuenta? –dijo Naraku bajando un poco la voz- ese joven que contrato Kikyou seguro será otro de sus monigotes a quien podrá humillar a su antojo.

-Claro que no – interrumpió Izayoi defendiendo a su hija- ese departamento es su responsabilidad y ella está en todo su derecho.

¿Quién soy yo en esta empresa? –menciono secamente- ¿no soy el vicepresidente administrativo? ¿Qué no está a mi cargo el contratar el personal? ¿Acaso no significa nada para ti?

-Claro que si mi amor –dijo Izayoi preocupada por el enojo de su marido.

-No te creo –dijo secamente- porque siempre le permites a tu _hijita_ que haga lo que se le venga en gana –luego se congio de hombro- además ni siquiera es tu hija, porque es una adoptada.

-¡Naraku por favor! –dijo Izayoi alarmada- no digas nada, recuerda que ella, ni nadie sabe sobre eso, Kikyou y Sesshoumaru son mis hijos, yo los crie y los vi crecer –dijo ofendida- te pido que no vuelvas a decir eso porque ellos me ven como su madre

-Pero tu esposo soy yo –dijo Naraku seriamente- tu verdadera familia soy yo y me duele que me trates de esa manera, como si fuera un cero a la izquierda.

-Mi amor porfavor –Izayoi le acaricio la mejilla- no seas injusto, las cosas no son así. Tu sabes que yo te quiero y acá tu eres el rey –termino su frase para besarle los labios- mi amor, ese chico te va a gustar además tiene experiencia y es lo que importa.

-Sigo pensando que las cosas se deben hacer como se tienen que hacer –dijo separándose de su esposa aun con la actitud fría- y yo me voy a encargar de eso, me preocupa la empresa y por ende debes entender que no le perdonare ningún error ni a él ni a nadie.

En otra parte de la empresa se encontraba Kikyou tomándose un té para pasar los nervios que Naraku le hacía aparecer, además estaba con Onigumo que no hacia otra cosa que ser posesivo y demandante con ella cosa que realmente no le gustaba.

-Onigumo –dijo fríamente- estoy arta de tus escenitas, ya bájale por favor.

-Lo siento Kikyou –dijo Onigumo arrepentido- pero no puedo soportar que otro hombre se te acerque porque no puedo controlar mis celos.

-Entonces aprende –dijo indiferente Kikyou.

-Vamos Kikyou –dijo tocándole una de las mejillas pálidas a Kikyou- entiende que eres la mujer de mi vida y yo creo que ya deberíamos pensar en un futuro ¿no crees? –pregunto sonriente pero realmente Kikyou no estaba prestándole atención ya que estaba recordando el momento en el que se presentó con "Takashi" - ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Un segundo –dijo Kikyou mientras atendía su teléfono- moshi, moshi…. Hola Señora ¿Cómo está?.. ¿Ya aprecio su marido? …¿Cómo? ¿En el hospital?

En la oficina de Naraku se encontraba una mujer con larga cabellera negra y blanca piel hablando de un tema importante y muy confidencial con el susodicho.

-¿Ya está en el hospital? –dijo fríamente Naraku.

-Si señor ya está hecho el trabajito que me pidió –dijo aquella mujer sonriendo- a Dashi no le quedara ganas de abrir la bocota nunca más.

-Imagino que los hombres que hicieron el trabajito son de su confianza…

-Totalmente, por eso no se preocupe y están bien pagados.

-Más te vale Kaguya, más te vale –dijo Naraku amenazante- porque si esto también te sale mal, yo te juro que los huesos que irán a ese hospital son los tuyos –con esto dicho la chica se retiró de la oficiona dejando a Naraku con una gran sonrisa.

Afueras del hospital se encontraba InuYasha sentado en la banca que anteriormente estaba su amigo, en ese momento sale del hospital Miroku para sentarse a su lado nuevamente.

-InuYasha –dijo llamando la atención de su amigo mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¿Ya tú..mmm… Nana se fue?

-Si –dijo mientras daba un suspiro para voltear a verle la cara a su amigo- ¿Cómo sigue mi papa? ¿Está bien?

-Si –dijo sonriendo- está mucho mejor que nosotros dos realmente pero no deja de preguntar por ti, ahí lo deje con la madrina pero aun así, está que echa chispas.

-Entiendo pero no puedo entrar y mucho menos con esta apariencia.

-Oye… ¿Cómo le vas hacer?

-Nada, me tendré que esperar a que caiga la noche –dijo InuYasha con resignación- de día soy este hombre guapo pero cuando caiga la noche seré el mismo InuYasha de siempre.

-La verdad esto es un milagro –InuYasha lo volteo a ver extrañado sin percatarse que Kikyou había llegado y escondida los estaba escuchando- es un milagro que tu padre no se haya muerto después de que ese carro le paso por encima.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón –dio un suspiro para luego sonreir- ¿Adivina qué? Encontré un trabajo en una empresa muy reconocida se llama Fujitaka International, lo bueno es que me van a pagar muy bien porque me urge el dinero, mi madrina me presto todos sus ahorros pero me los robaron.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Un imbécil me robo mi billetera, acorralándome contra la pared y amenazándome con un cuchillo, ahora no sé cómo voy a responderle a mi madrina –menciono preocupado el joven- y peor aún, no sé cómo voy a pagar este hospital –dio un suspiro de resignación- tendré que hablar para ver si me lo puedo pagar a plazos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –dijo Miroku – tengo una mejor idea, ve a esa empresa y pides dinero por adelantado.

-¡No! –exclamo InuYasha- ¿Cómo piensas que voy a pedir dinero en mi primer día de trabajo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –pregunto Miroku desentendido- eso es tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño ¿Qué falta le pueden hacer un dinerito que tú necesitas más?

-No Miroku, yo no soy capaz de hacer eso, mejor hablare con la administración a ver si llego algún acuerdo –finalizo la charla con su amigo para seguidamente pararse del lugar y dirigirse adentro del hospital dejando a Miroku completamente solo.

-Buenas tardes –Kikyou apareció frente a Miroku un minuto después que InuYasha se habia marchado- ¿Puedo hablar con usted un segundo?

-¡Claro! –dijo Miroku sonriente al ver aquella mujer tan hermosa frente a el- siento que ya nos hemos conocido antes aunque no recuerdo donde ¿bailas en la academia?

-No…

-Claro –dijo coquetamente Miroku- bueno olvide lo que dije ¿Para que soy bueno?

-Bueno, me di cuenta que tienen problemas para pagar el hospital.

-Sí, pero no se preocupe –dijo Miroku un poco alterado- mi amigo fue hablar adentro del hospital y le juro que conseguiremos el dinero.

-Tranquilo –Kikyou realmente quedo sorprendida por su actitud- no se ponga así... –en ese momento Kikyou saca un poco de dinero de su cartera- estoy segura que esto le ayudara a su amigo a pagar el hospital por favor tómelo y dígale que fue parte de una amiga que le dio el dinero.

-Mire, yo soy amigo de ese joven –dijo Miroku tomando el dinero sorprendido- y yo realmente conozco todos sus amigos pero a ti jamas te habia visto ¿Qué quieres que le diga? ¿Qué vino una angelita a salvarle el dia?

-Sí, podrías decirle eso –dijo Kikyou sonriendo- bueno tengo que irme y espero que pueda resolver el problema del hospital –en ese momento Kikyou se paró del lugar ignorando los llamados de Miroku.

En la recepción InuYasha intento hablar con la chica que atendía el pago del hospital. Intento llegar a un acuerdo pero la joven al ver lo guapo que era intento insinuársele para llevárselo a la cama como una vulgar mujerzuela de barrio. InuYasha incomodo la aparto de su lado para marcharse de ahí, frustrado por no poder conseguir como pagar a plazos el hospital se dio cuenta que pronto se haría de noche por lo que busco un lugar donde esconderse para que así nadie viera su transformación en el chico _feo _que era.

Por otra parte del hospital se encontraba Kikyou en la habitación del joven Dashi que estaba enyesado, acostado en una camilla mientras su mujer estaba histérica por lo sucedido, no dejaba de llorar porque realmente no entendía que estaba pasando.

-Me apena mucho haberle mentido cuando me llamo–dijo la mujer de aquel hombre mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Tenía mucho miedo porque él no aparecía –intento explicarse entre sollozos la joven- y después me llama muy asustado diciendo que lo tenían amenazado.

-¿Amenazado? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, hasta me pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie –agacha la mirada intentando controlar a su marido que intentaba decir algo- por eso mentí que estaba de viaje pero cuando me llama la policía diciendo que estaba tirado en un callejón a fuera de la ciudad yo decidí contárselo todo a usted.

-Tranquilícense –Kikyou intento calmar a la pareja- luego habrá tiempo para las explicaciones, por favor manténganme informada porque yo voy averiguar de donde salen esas amenazas y que está pasando con su esposo.

O-o-o-o-o-o

InuYasha estaba caminando por los pasillos del hospital ya transformado en lo que realmente era un chico descuidado y _feo. _Tenía la cara agachada después de todo no había podido conseguir que el hospital le dejara pagar la cuenta a plazos por culpa de esa mujer atrevida que lo hizo poner incomodo, ahora estaba sin dinero y realmente no sabía qué hacer. En ese momento se encuentra con su madrina.

-¡InuYasha! –grito Midoriko.

-¿Cómo sigue mi padre?

-¡Por fin llegas! –dijo Midoriko parándose al frente de InuYasha- tu padre quiere verte ya –luego la pelinegra sonrió- bueno vamos por partes, ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista? –pero al ver que InuYasha baja la mirada se preocupó- ¿Qué paso?

-Lo que pasa, es que me saltaron –respondio InuYasha esperando que su madrina fuera comprensiva- y me robaron tu dinero…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero no te hicieron nada verdad? –Midoriko abrazo preocupada a su ahijado.

-No, no me hicieron nada –InuYasha correspondio el abrazo de su madrina- pero era tu dinero y estoy muy apenado, prometo buscar la forma de pagártelo.

-No te preocupes por eso –dijo Midoriko dulcemente mientras se separaba de InuYasha para acariciarle las mejillas con sus manos- lo importante aquí es que no te hicieron nada malo, ya luego veremos qué hacemos con el dinero.

-¡Inu! –Miroku corrió hacia donde estaban- tenia rato buscándote pero no te encontré –dando un suspiro- pero ahora prepárate porque te tengo una buena noticia, algo que hizo la difunta Kaede.

-¿De qué están hablando? –pregunto Midoriko extrañada por el comentario de Miroku.

-Nada, nada –dijo en su defensa Miroku para luego arrastrar a InuYasha a otro lugar- tengo algo que hablar en privado con mi compadre.

-¿Qué paso Miroku?

-Llego una chica, una chica diciendo que era una angelita –empezo a relatar lo sucedido a su amigo- y creo que es un enviado de tu nana Kaede –luego saco el dinero que le habia dado Kikyou- para luego darme esto, me dijo que con esto alcanzaría para pagar el hospital.

-¿Quién era esa mujer Miroku? –pregunto su amigo completamente confundido mientras tomaba el dinero entre sus manos.

-Ya te dije que era una angelita.

-¿Una angelita? ¿Te volviste loco Miroku?

-Si…Digo ¡NO! No estoy loco pero si era una angelita –luego puso una cara de lujurioso- pero una angelita que estaba hermosísima, era blanca con cabello negro y unos ojazos hermosos.

-¡Bueno Ya! ¿Qué está pasando? –interrumpió la escena Midoriko.

-Le estaba contando a InuYasha que la contadora le está dando plazos para pagar la cuenta del hospital –dijo Miroku sonriendo.

-¿De verdad? Bueno pero que alegría me da escuchar eso –expreso completamente feliz Midoriko- ¿Lo ves InuYasha? Ya no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

-Bueno madrina luego veré como te pago tu dinero pero te juro que será pronto.

-De eso hablamos luego –dijo para ponerse seria- pero ahora necesito que entres allá –señalo la habitación donde se encontraba Inutaisho- para que veas a tu padre, tú ya lo conoces y anda muy desesperado porque no te ha visto en todo el día.

InuYasha se despidió de su madrina para irse a ver a su padre pero antes Miroku le dijo que iría a pagar la cuenta con el dinero que le dio "la angelita". Entro al cuarto de su padre para encontrarse a un hombre completamente histérico.

-No puedo creer que seas tan mal agradecido –le grito su padre completamente enojado- me dejaste aquí solo al borde de la muerte.

-Papa no digas eso –dijo InuYasha completamente sumiso- mi madrina y Miroku estuvieron contigo todo el dia, además yo estaba en una entrevista de trabajo.

-¿Qué entrevista es esa que te toma todo el día?

-Bueno papa es que también tuve que esperar un poco porque había mucha gente buscando también el puesto –sonrio algo nervioso.

-Es en una empresa de cosméticos ¿no es asi?

-No papa, es una empresa de farmacéuticos.

-Que aburrido… -expreso con una mueca- pero... ¿Ahí no hacen ampollas para inyectarse esteroides?

-Tengo buenas noticias Inutaisho –interrumpio Midoriko- te acaban de dar alta ahorita mismo, nos podemos ir cuando tú quieras.

-¿Dónde vamos a vivir? -pregunto preocupado el padre de InuYasha.

-En mi casa –respondio divertida Midoriko mientras entraban en el pequeño departamento en la parte del salón de baile - pueden vivir aquí en mi casa.

-¿Aquí? –pregunto Inutaisho no convencido- ¿vamos a vivir aquí?

-No Inutaisho –señalo la planta superior- allá arriba en mi cuarto.

-Dile que si papa –interrumpio InuYasha- mientras encontramos un departamento.

Sin decir nada el padre de InuYasha camino las escaleras arriba para entrar al cuarto de Midoriko junto a su hijo y al mejor amigo de este, mientras en la planta baja la pelinegra daba sus clases como todo los días. Se instalaron correctamente para no estorbarle la privacidad a la joven, dejaron a Inutaisho descansar después de todo aun necesitaba reposo y luego InuYasha y Miroku bajaron al salón de baile.

-No te conté –le dijo InuYasha ya parado en la planta baja del baile- hoy conocí a una mujer muy hermosa, tiene una voz hermosa y sus ojos son tan lindos.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto Miroku- pareciera que estás hablando de la angelita que dio el dinero para pagar el hospital –luego sonrio pícaramente- aunque no creo que este tan guapa como mi angelitica rica.

-Bueno déjame decirte que si –dijo InuYasha sonriendo- es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

-Eso me huele a que te interesa –insinuo Miroku mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro-

-¡No! –contesto InuYasha pero su amigo lo vio con una cara de incredulidad haciendo que el joven juntara el dedo índice con el pulgar formando una pequeña línea entre sus dedos- bueno me gusta un poquito.

Por otro lado se encontraba Kaguya en su oficina tomando una copa del vino más fino de todo el país al momento que hablaba por teléfono con un desconocido.

-Ya tengo listo su pago-menciono completamente seria- sí, nos vemos ahorita mismo… estamos muy contentos con su trabajo… Por su puesto después de todo yo si se agradecer.

O-o-o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente, InuYasha salio completamente temprano antes que su padre se despertara y viera su transformación porque sabía que si el descubría la verdad jamás lo entendería. Dejo arriba de la cama unas carpetas.

-¿Te vas a ir tan temprano? –pregunto desconcertado- Pero aun no amanece.

-Si, pero tengo que llegar temprano –respondio InuYasha con la mano en la perilla de la puerta- te deje el desayuno preparado y necesito que te acostumbres a que necesito salir muy temprano para el trabajo y regreso de noche, adiós papa –dicho esto salio rápidamente de la habitación ya que pronto se transformaría.

-¿Empresas Fujitaka? –se sorprendió al leer los papeles que InuYasha había dejado arriba de la cama- es la empresa de la madre de InuYasha… Que no sea lo que estoy pensando – en ese momento se para de la cama para buscar a su hijo que estaba por salir de la casa y antes que saliera lo detiene - ¿Vas a trabajar en las empresas Fujitaka?

-Si papa, yo voy a trabajar allá –dijo tomando las carpetas de la mano de su padre.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! –dijo interponiéndose entre la puerta y su hijo- no voy a permitir que trabajes en las empresas Fujitaka.

-¿Por qué no puedo trabajar allá? –pregunto InuYasha desconcertado.

-Porque no, porque yo lo digo y punto final –luego se acerca a InuYasha- además tú me mentiste, me dijiste que ibas a trabajar en una empresa farmacéutica.

-Si pero fue porque te conozco y sé que pedirías trabajo como uno de los modelos hombres de esa empresa –respondió nervioso.

-Entonces... ¿tú también piensas que estoy muy viejo para regresar?

-¡No! Claro que no… -luego volteo hacia la ventana- oh no… está amaneciendo, lo siento papa pero tengo que irme –se adelantó hacia la perilla.

-¡No! Tu no sales de aquí –dijo molesto- quiero que renuncies a ese trabajo y me haces caso.

-Lo siento papa pero no puedo porque se me hizo difícil conseguir este –dijo nervioso para luego abrir la puerta- adiós –dijo rápidamente mientras salía del edificio corriendo con los gritos de su padre de fondo.

En la calle InuYasha estaba corriendo para que no lo descubriera nadie. Lejos de su casa empezó a amanecer y por ende comenzó su transformación en un hombre realmente guapo.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? –pregunto desesperado Inutaisho- InuYasha va a trabajar en la empresa de su madre.

-Vamos compadre- dijo Midoriko sentándose en su cama- sabes perfectamente que Izayoi ha estado buscando como loca a su hijo perdido todos estos años –como respuesta recivio una torcedura de ojos- bueno, mira estate tranquilo Izayoi pensara que es uno de sus empleados no creo que ella se dé cuenta que InuYasha es su hijo.

-Si,tienes razón –menciono un poco más calmado- no creo que lo reconozca después de todo InuYasha es tan feo, pobrecito –Midoriko solo suspiro resignada pero luego el se paro del escritorio- yo no puedo dejar las cosas asi, ahora mismo voy para esa empresa.

-¡No! –Midoriko se paró de la cama rápidamente para detenerlo-espera –en ese momento sono el teléfono y ella contesto, era InuYasha que le pedía suplicante que detuviera a su padre ya que el trabajo le convenía mucho pero en ese momento Inutaisho le arrebato el teléfono.

-¡InuYasha! –dijo fuertemente- te ordeno que regreses inmediatamente a la casa.

-Papa, lamento haber salido de la casa de esa forma –dijo arrecostándose un poco en la pared del teléfono público- pero en esto voy a desobedecerte, entiende me están ofreciendo un trabajo muy importante y me van a pagar muy bien por ende vamos a tener dinero para todo.

-Bueno está bien –dijo resignado- acepta ese trabajo mientras pagamos las cosas de nuestra casa, pero yo quiero que sigas buscando, puedes conseguir algo mejor.

-Gracias papa, sabía que me entenderías –InuYasha colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la empresa para comenzar su primer día de trabajo. Cuando llego a la empresa se encontró con Kikyou a la entrada del lugar.

-Takashi, hola –saludo con una sonrisa algo extraño en ella- me alegro que volvieras.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas guapo? –pregunto Sango interrumpiendo la atmosfera de miradas que se había formado entre ellos- ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

-Oye Sango, creo que se te esta haciendo un poco tarde deberías irte –dijo Kikyou un poco fría para luego su amiga darle la razón, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejándolos solos, cuando la joven se marchó Kikyou dirigió su mirada al platinado que se encontraba enfrente –bueno, bienvenido a las empresas Fujitaka. Deja que te lleve con la dueña y presidenta de esta empresa Izayoi Fujitaka.

Los jóvenes se adentraron a la empresa del lugar, saludaron a las personas que se encontraban. Kikyou estaba sorprendida era la primera vez que era tan amable con un hombre, pero había algo en ese hombre en particular que le atraía mucho. Por otro lado InuYasha completamente nervioso ya que había muchos espejos adornando el lugar, uso las carpetas que tenía en la mano para taparse la cara y poder subir las escaleras junto a Kikyou para llegar a la oficina de la dueña del lugar.

-Buenos días Takashi –saludo amablemente Izayoi mientras se paraba de su escritorio- me alegra que volvieras ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si Fujitaka-sama –respondio tímidamente InuYasha- muchas gracias.

-Bueno ya estamos listos –dijo Kikyou con una sonrisa- ya tenemos al técnico que necesitábamos.

-Bueno, bienvenido y manos a la obra –dijo Izayoi para seguir con su trabajo pero en ese momento recordó algo- Kikyou, llévalo con Kaguya, después de todo ella será su jefe ahorita tengo que salir –dirigió su mirada a InuYasha- pero sé que te dejo en buenas manos, bienvenido otra vez y espero que con tu ayuda podamos resolver muchos problemas de la empresa, con permiso –con esto dicho salió de su oficina.

En la casa de InuYasha se encontraba Inutaisho enojado, realmente no se habia calmado con la llamada de su hijo porque aun insistia en ir a la empresa donde el trabajaba.

-Qué horror Midoriko –dijo caminando de un lado a otro- yo no me puedo quedar aquí parado sin hacer nada, me voy ahora mismo a hablar con Fujitaka.

-¿Para qué compadre? –pregunto Midoriko- tienes que tranquilizarte, ella no lo reconocerá porque Izayoi no conoce a InuYasha después de todo ella solo lo vio nacer y de ahí fue que se separaron por muchos problemas.

-Exacto, pero me conoce a mí –dijo Inutaisho- realmente pasamos un susto cuando nos habían robado al niño por eso lo busque pero en ese momento Izayoi tenía problemas en la empresa y tuvo que salir de viaje por ende ya nunca más la vi pero cuando regreso y me entere que aun buscaba a nuestro hijo me aleje de ella porque realmente me daría vergüenza decirle que tiene un hijo feo.

-Vamos Inutaisho –le regaño Midoriko- no deberías desprestigiar tanto a tu hijo.

-Pero si yo digo la verdad- respondió en su defensa- aunque realmente quisiera volver a mi trabajo de modelo para encontrarme de nuevo cara a cara con ella, después de todo aún sigo guapo.

-Vamos compadre, han pasado más de veinte años –dijo Midoriko haciéndolo entrar en razón.

-¿Y qué? –grito molesto – yo sigo siendo un modelo guapo, solo tengo que cambiar algunas cosas para poder quedar como antes.

Despues de que Midoriko se marchara, Inutaisho comenzó a ver unos recortes de periódico donde tenía información sobre Izayoi y empezó a recordar el día en que la conoció por accidente.

-Han pasado muchos años –dijo con algo de melancolía mientras se quitaba el collarín- yo sigo igual aunque con algunas arrugas en el cuello pero igual- en ese momento empezó a pasar un comercial sobre una faja que ayuda a reducir las arrugas y el material era con yeso- Izayoi no puede verme con estas feas arrugas, seguro InuYasha tendrá yeso –dijo mientras se paraba para buscar entre las cajas el material que necesitaba -Adiós arrugas del cuello- dijo mientras colocaba el yeso en su collarín después de que el material estuviera listo para usarse. Luego de untar el material se volvió a colocar el collarín para que el yeso hiciera efecto.

Después de unos minutos el yeso empezó a endurecerse haciendo presión en su cuello y comenzara a ahogarse y desesperadamente empezara a intentar quitándoselo haciendo que se endureciera más, llamo desesperadamente a Midoriko que lo intento ayudar sin éxito desesperadamente busco ayuda con los bailarines de la academia. Los chicos ayudaron a quitarle el collarín con yeso del cuello a Inutaisho y pudieron quitárselo.

-Listo compadre –dijo feliz Midoriko- ya está libre ¿estas mejor?

-Sí, ya estoy mejor

-Bueno ahora tranquilízate y ve a recostarte –dijo Midoriko sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡No! Necesito ver como quede –en ese momento se dirigió hacia el espejo y se decepciono al ver el resultado desastroso.

O-o-o-o-o-o

En la empresa todos estaban susurrando cosas sobre el nuevo técnico que había llegado, después de todo era un chico muy guapo pero sobre todo estaba junto con Kikyou y era realmente extraño verla cerca de un hombre ni con su novio Onigumo ella era así tan pegada.

-Oye –dijo Kikyou- esas carpetas que traes ahí son mías ¿Verdad?

-¡Ja! – soltó una risita InuYasha mientras le devolvía a la joven pelinegra aquellas carpetas- que pena, me las lleve a mi casa ayer sin querer.

-Con razón no las encontraba –dijo divertida Kikyou mientras tomaba las carpetas- pero no te preocupes no pasa nada, ven acompáñame por favor.

-¡Kikyou! –apareció Onigumo interrumpiéndolos y viendo con una mirada molesta al joven que estaba junto a su novia- acá tengo los títulos para los anuncios.

-Qué bueno que ya los tienen listos –comento fríamente Kikyou- déjalos en mi oficina luego los revisare, con permiso- dicho esto la joven pelinegra desapareció del pasillo junto al nuevo técnico.

-¿Ese quién es? –pregunto molesto Onigumo a los maquillistas que estaban peinando a las modelos de la empresa.

-Dicen que es el nuevo técnico –le respondió Tsubaki que apareció detrás de Onigumo.

Onigumo molesto porque Kikyou lo había ignorado para salir con ese hombre, realmente le molestaba que fuera fría con el pero al parecer con ese hombre era completamente tierna. Subio las escaleras para hablar con su primo Naraku sobre el asunto del nuevo técnico.

-Voy a revisar muy bien esos documentos –dijo Naraku fríamente para luego hablar con desprecio- quiero saber de dónde salió ese nuevo técnico.

-Él tiene todo menos pinta de técnico –dijo indiferente Onigumo- pero dicen que Izayoi lo atendió personalmente, quien sabe que le habrá dicho para que lo contratara tan rápido.

-Entonces vamos en este momento a ponerle los puntos sobre la mesa a ese niño –dijo Naraku fríamente mientras se paraba del asiento de su escritorio para buscar al joven pero en ese momento entraron Kikyou e InuYasha a la oficina.

-Buenas tardes –dijo Kikyou serena como siempre- él es Takashi Kashibawara, es la persona que contratamos para que se encargara del departamento de nuevo productos

-Bueno aunque mi esposa le haya dicho que está contratado –menciono fríamente Naraku- pero la verdad es que usted está a prueba.

-Si señor –respondió algo intimidado InuYasha.

-Pero nuestros productos se hacen con la materia prima de buena calidad importada de Estados Unidos, con esto quiero decir que cualquiera no puede trabajar con ellos.

-Takashi tiene bastante experiencia –interrumpio Kikyou molesta por como lo estaban tratando – además estudio tres años de ingeniería química.

-¿Nada más tres años? –pregunto Onigumo levantando una ceja y con voz algo burlona- que buen currículo.

-Yo lo voy ayudar en todo lo que pueda –lo interrumpió Kikyou para luego responderle con una voz realmente fría y sarcástica – además yo también estudie ingeniería química.

-Tú terminaste tu carrera –le respondió Onigumo- y también el post-grado Kikyou.

-Bueno lo importante –interrumpio Naraku la pequeña _discusión_- es que el joven acá presente logre superar su periodo de prueba que yo lo dudo realmente, no creo que usted esté capacitado para tener ese puesto.

-Señor, estoy seguro que le gustara mi trabajo, con permiso –le dijo InuYasha mientras se paraba del lugar para luego retirarse seguido de Kikyou.

-Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme Takashi –le dijo Kikyou a InuYasha mientras lo llevaba al salón donde estaban los componentes químicos que necesitaba para empezar hacer la formula, luego se dirigió a la chica que estaba ahi- espero que pronto encontremos la fórmula que necesitamos para terminar ese maquillaje, necesitamos presentarlo esta misma semana y no tenemos nada y con la última formula que usamos las modelos empezaron a quejarse porque les ardía la piel.

-Voy a revisar la formula a ver que se me ocurre –dijo InuYasha para tranquilizar un poco a la joven que se veía algo estresada.

-Estoy segura que así será – le respondió Kikyou sonriente, en ese momento sonó el teléfono y la joven Kaguya respondio el teléfono.

-Kikyou-sama llamo Karan y dijo que a llegado el distribuidor de New York –dijo Kaguya

-Perfecto, dile que suba inmediatamente a mi oficina por cierto se lo encargo–dijo refiriéndose a InuYasha para luego abandonar el lugar.

-Ya sé que le falta, claro –dijo contento InuYasha mientras revisaba la formula- cundeamor –luego volteo a ver a su compañera- ¿este maquillaje no tiene cundeamor, verdad?

-¿Cundeamor? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es una planta que evita la comezón y los granos en la piel –dijo InuYasha recordando lo que le había enseñado su nana Kaede- eso es lo que le falta.

-No estamos en una sección de hierberos –dijo Kaguya quitándole el vaso precipitado y colocándolo en la mesa- estamos perfeccionando un maquillaje de cuerpo de una de las empresas de cosméticos más importantes de Asia –para luego mirarlo fríamente- mira niño llevo meses trabajando para este maquillaje y estoy a punto de obtener la formula final, no vengas con ideas absurdas ¿me entiendes? Sigue mis instrucciones y punto.

-Si Kaguya-sama –dijo InuYasha un poco sumiso.

-Además, me acaban de llamar de personal informándome que aún no has entregado tus papeles ¿A quién se le ocurre venir a trabajar sin antes entrar sus papeles? Necesito que los traigas inmediatamente –dijo Kaguya indiferente haciendo que InuYasha saliera rápidamente del salón para ir a la oficina de Kikyou.

-¿Cómo que quieres renunciar? –pregunto extrañada Kikyou- acabas de llegar y es tu primer día.

- Si, pero… -respondió InuYasha algo triste- pero es que Kaguya-sama me está pidiendo mis papeles y no los tengo.

-¿Cómo así?

-Sí, es que –InuYasha estaba intentando pensar en una excusa- es que me acabo de mudar y todo está en las cajas.

-Bueno –dijo Kikyou encogiéndose de hombros- ya los encontraras.

-No, no los voy a encontrar porque en el trasteo me robaron algunas cajas.

-Bueno en ese caso no te preocupes –dijo Kikyou parándose de su escritorio para pararse al frente de InuYasha- vas y sacas otros papeles, todo tiene arreglo menos la muerte así que no te preocupes por eso- Kikyou abrazo a InuYasha tiernamente creando una atmosfera romántica, realmente sentían muy bien estar así abrazados a pesar de ser unos desconocidos pero en ese momento alguien iba a entrar a la oficina pero los vio abrazándose y decidio marcharse antes de interrumpir.

-Además –dijo InuYasha apartándose de la joven- ustedes tienen que entregar esa fórmula con urgencia porque tienen una presentación muy importante.

-Pero no es culpa tuya que estemos demorados, apenas acabas de llegar pero estoy segura que harás todo lo que este en tus manos para colaborarnos –en ese momento Kikyou sonrió- mira para que no te estreses ¿Qué te parece si te invito almorzar? Oh ¿Te parece muy atrevida mi invitación?

-No lo sé ingeniera, yo no quiero quitarle su tiempo.

-¿Cómo me vas a quitar mi tiempo? Después de todo yo también tengo que almorzar, además es importante para mí que te sientas cómodo en la empresa, además te prometo que solo hablaremos del trabajo.

-Bueno, está bien ingeniera acepto –dijo InuYasha sonriendo tímidamente.

En ese momento se dirigieron hacia un restaurante realmente lujoso. Kikyou aún no salía de su asombro ella jamás había invitado a un chico a almorzar con ella pero al verlo ahí parado preocupado por sus papeles se le hizo tierno y le gano el impulso por otro lado InuYasha estaba contento porque era la primera vez que una mujer lo invitaba a pasar el rato con ella. Llegaron al restaurante elegante, fueron recibidos por la mesera del lugar y se sentaron en una de las mesas cerca de una hermosa fuente mientras que el camarero se fue para buscarle la carta.

-Yo pensé que íbamos a ir a otro tipo de restaurante –dijo InuYasha observando a su alrededor.

-Este es mi restaurante francés favorito, pero si no te gusta podemos irnos.

-¡No! Claro que si me gusta pero es que yo nunca había venido a un restaurante así.

-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez –dijo divertida Kikyou, en ese momento la mesera llego con la carta- muy bien ¿Qué quieres comer?

-La verdad, no sé nada de esto ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Claro –la joven pelinegra sonrió para luego ver al mesero- de entrada unos caracoles y de segundo la carne.

-Me da mucha vergüenza –le dijo InuYasha a Kikyou una vez que la mesera se había retirado- yo no tengo dinero para pagar la mitad de la cuenta y tampoco quiero que usted gaste.

-Bueno yo te prometí que te invitaría a comer hoy –dijo Kikyou tranquilamente- por hoy yo pagare la cuenta.

-¿Cómo? No puedes hacer eso –se alarmo InuYasha- eres una dama y yo como caballero debo pagártela pero como te dije no tengo dinero.

-No te preocupes por eso prototipos de la sociedad –dijo Kikyou guiñándole un ojo- nunca esta demás que una mujer le pague a un chico el almuerzo, ¿Acaso te parece extraño?

-No para nada- dijo InuYasha sonriendo tímidamente.

-Bueno pero para que te quedes tranquilo la próxima vez tú pagas –Kikyou se acomodó mejor en el asiento- Takashi perdona si parezco indiscreta aunque seguro muchas mujeres te lo habrán dicho, pero es que realmente eres un hombre apuesto, no más que apuesto eres muy guapo y para mí es un alago que vinieras a comer conmigo y lo digo enserio- InuYasha simplemente le sonrió pero estaba tan nervioso que se paró diciendo que iria al baño y al ver su reflejo en uno de los espejos se tapó la cara y salió corriendo dejando desconcertada a Kikyou que en ese momento llego el mesera- ¿No es hermoso ese chico?

-Si aunque me sorprende que vengas con un chico después de todo siempre has sido fría con ellos, realmente esto parece salir en una revista.

-Qué cosas dices –dijo Kikyou divertida- aunque yo pienso que este chico es sacado de otro planeta, es tan distinto, tan especial y sobre todo misterioso.

En el baño se encontraba InuYasha echándose un poco de agua en la cara para luego recostarse en la pared y sonreír ampliamente.

-Es la primera vez que una mujer me invita a salir, nadie me había dicho cosas tan lindas –se tapó un poco la cara para luego reírse un poco- yo creo que Miroku tiene razón y me estoy enamorando, ¡No! Estoy loco –en ese momento dio un suspiro triste y se ve en el espejo observando su horrorosa figura- pero ella jamás aceptara al hombre que se refleja en este espejo.

O-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo n.n espero seguir subiendo pronto otros, nos vemos bye


	3. Chapter 3

En un restaurante elegante de la gran ciudad de Tokyo se encontraba Naraku almorzando un exquisito manjar junto con su primo mientras criticaban al nuevo técnico de la empresa más reconocida mundialmente.

-Su ropa no me convence –empezó a decir Onigumo- y él no tiene porte, es desgarbado –menciono con desprecio- sin duda alguna ese Takashi Kashibawara es un oportunista, yo la verdad no creo que sepa algo sobre productos químicos.

-No… –dijo Naraku apoyando la idea de su primo.

-Primo –dijo Onigumo viendo seriamente a Naraku- tú no puedes permitir que ese farsante me saque ventaja, Kikyou esta embobada con él.

-Por favor Onigumo –dijo burlonamente Naraku- tranquilízate, de él me voy a encargar yo –luego sonríe macabramente- hice que viniera Kaguya y ya verás que dentro de poco ella lo va a sacar de nuestras vidas.

-Buenos días Naraku-sama –dijo Kaguya llegando al lugar para sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa- acá estoy para lo que se te ofrezca.

-Kaguya –menciono Naraku yendo al punto- quiero que saques a Takashi Kashibawara de la empresa lo más rápido posible, además sabes que ese hombre no nos conviene que este en la empresa.

-Si Naraku-sama, eso lo tengo muy claro.

-Ni el, ni nadie tiene que saber lo que está pasando en el laboratorio.

- No se preocupe, ya empecé hacerle la vida imposible- dijo Kaguya haciendo reír a los dos jóvenes que estaban en la mesa.

-Más te vale Kaguya –dijo fríamente Naraku- ahora te puedes retirar y Kaguya mantenme al tanto de todo lo que pase

-Si Naraku-sama, con permiso –dijo Kaguya al momento que se paraba de la mesa para luego marcharse.

-¿Lo ves? –le dijo Naraku a su primo con una sonrisa de triunfo- a Kikyou se le va a pasar este capricho muy pronto.

-Salud –Onigumo levanto la copa del más exquisito vino para celebrar que el nuevo técnico pronto se iría de la empresa, siendo apoyada por su primo.

Por otro lado se encontraban InuYasha y Kikyou, este ya había llegado del baño y se disculpó mientras se sentaban a comer aquel plato francés que la joven Fujitaka había pedido para aquel almuerzo especial.

-Es algo difícil meterle el diente al caracolito ¿No es así? –dijo InuYasha algo nervioso.

-Así es –dijo divertida Kikyou- pero luego cuando lo pruebes quedaras encantando, son realmente deliciosos- en ese momento InuYasha intento agarrarlos pero sin éxito haciendo que se le callera del plato- no te preocupes, déjame ayudarte –dijo mientras sacaba con el tenedor un poco de la comida y se la da a InuYasha que casi lo come directamente de la mano de Kikyou donde tenía el tenedor extendido, volvió a la realidad disculpándose y así poder agarrar el tenedor y comer solo el caracol- ¿Qué te parece?

-Tienes razón –dijo InuYasha encantado- sabe muy bien.

-Bueno, ¿Qué me decías de la formula?

-Que le falta cundeamor, es una planta que realmente es buena para las irritaciones de la piel y estoy seguro que con una pequeña dosis se arreglaría el problema.

-Ya veo –dijo Kikyou sonriendo- yo también se mucho de plantas naturales, de hecho siempre he curado a mi familia con remedios naturales que he hecho pero jamás escuche el nombre de esa planta.

-Si bueno… –dijo InuYasha rascándose un poco la cabeza- es una planta muy rara que me enseño mi nana Kaede, ella también trabajaba con plantas medicinales y me enseño casi todo lo que se.

-Entiendo, bueno yo nunca aprendí realmente a veces pienso que nací con ese don –sonrió un poco nerviosa la joven Fujitaka mientras le extendía con el tenedor otro poco a InuYasha y esta vez él lo comió directamente haciéndolo poner muy nervioso.

-Creo, creo que ya deberíamos regresar al trabajo porque se está haciendo tarde y es el primer día.

-No te preocupes, estamos almorzando y ya vamos para allá –en ese momento Kikyou sonríe sinceramente, realmente tenía mucho tiempo que no sonreía con esa magnitud- perdóname si sueno muy atrevida pero además de ser un chico realmente guapo también eres muy especial-en ese momento las manos de InuYasha y Kikyou chocan juntándose mientras se veían fijamente.

O-o-o-o-o-o

En la empresa la joven Izayoi se encontraba ordenando unos papeles en su oficina mientras hablaba con un inversionista de la empresa.

-Los hombres son extraños-dijo divertida- pero Naraku, bueno él es único y lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Si Izayoi-sama, por supuesto que lo sé –dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento- realmente recuerdo como lucho para obtenerte.

-Si bueno es que las mujeres somos algo difíciles –se recargo un poco en su asiento- pero él supo ganarse mi corazón y bueno aun así es un hombre realmente difícil de tratar, en estos días ha estado un poquito tenso.

-Bueno es que él es un hombre realmente algo extraño –dijo aquel hombre que estaba con Izayoi para luego hablar sobre las inversiones de la empresa.

En la oficina de Kikyou se encontraba hablando con un hombre sobre darle un préstamo al nuevo técnico del lugar ya que sabía que el necesitaría ese dinero, después de todo lo había escuchado hablando con su amigo sobre el problema del hospital y suponía que también las tendría para cuidar a su padre.

-¿A nombre de Takashi Kashibawara? –Pregunto extrañado - ¿un préstamo?

-Sí, es el nuevo técnico de productos y quiero que le entregue ese dinero hoy mismo.

-¿De su propia cuenta? –Kikyou solo levanto una ceja mirándolo fríamente- como usted ordene ingeniera.

-Por cierto, no quiero que él se entere que yo lo ordene –dijo seriamente- es más, no quiero que nadie se entere ¿Me entendió?

-No se preocupe ingeniera, con permiso.

En otra parte de la empresa, en la sección de nuevos productos InuYasha se encontraba preparando la nueva fórmula para el maquillaje de cuerpo, en ese momento entra aquel joven para entregarle el dinero que Kikyou le había ordenado.

-¿Para mí? –pregunto extrañado.

-Como le dije, es un adelanto de su sueldo-dijo aquel hombre entregándole el dinero.

-¿Un adelanto? Pero si es mi primer día de trabajo ¿Es una política de la empresa? –pregunto extrañado el joven platinado al momento que tomaba el dinero en sus manos.

-No –dijo algo nervioso- bueno, es que yo me tome la libertad de hacerlo –en ese momento toma el dinero- pero si no lo quiere

-¡No! –dijo InuYasha agarrando el dinero- yo lo necesito pero si a usted no le causa problemas entonces lo aceptare –dijo aliviado mientras firmaba en una carpeta que había recibido el dinero- muchas gracias.

En una vía cerca de la empresa Kouga iba cruzando la calle pero en ese mismo momento iba Sango en su carro y casi lo atropella llevándose un completo susto, Sango se baja del carro realmente preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto asustada- ¿Te hice algún daño?

-Perdóneme –dijo Kouga algo alterado- es que tengo que bailar esta noche y estaba realmente apurado y no vi por donde iba –en ese momento sube la mirada y hay como una conexión entre ellos- Me queda poco tiempo para prepararme porque sin mí no se puede hacer la presentación ¿Me entiende?

-Entonces eres bailarín –dijo sorprendida Sango- yo nunca había conocido un bailarín hombre y mira nada más la forma en la que conozco uno.

-Son cosas de la vida –dijo un poco coqueto Kouga mientras le entregaba su mano para se entrelazada con Sango- me llamo Kouga.

-Sango –dijo mientras soltaba su mano- realmente me gusto conocerte pero tengo mucha prisa espero nos podamos encontrar otro día.

-Bueno podemos vernos esta noche y así me ves bailar –dijo un poco narcisista Kouga- soy realmente muy bueno.

-Está bien –dijo sonriente Sango- pero ¿Dónde bailas? ¿Tienes alguna dirección?

-Claro –en ese momento saca una tarjeta de su cartera para entregársela a Sango – ten además puedes llevar a una amiga que este tan hermosa como tu, nos vemos guapa – después de dársela el joven Kouga se va del lugar dejando a Sango sonriente.

En la empresa Fujitaka's International todo transcurría normalmente, los empleados hacían muy bien su trabajo pero pronto se hizo de noche e InuYasha preocupado porque se iba a transformar de nuevo en aquel chico feo decidió irse rápidamente pero antes de que pudiera salir del lugar la joven Kaguya interrumpió en el lugar.

-Espera un momento –dijo Kaguya mientras entraba al lugar- necesito que hablemos seriamente, siéntate por favor – pero InuYasha no le hizo caso- ¿Qué no me escuchaste estúpido? ¡Siéntate!

-Si lo escuche –dijo InuYasha molesto- pero ahorita no puedo porque me tengo que ir.

-Imposible, la ingeniera Kikyou necesita ver esa planta que anda regando por todo el lugar diciendo que es buena.

-Realmente ahorita no puedo –insistió el platinado.

-Si fuera por mí ni hablaríamos –dijo con desprecio Kaguya- porque realmente no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo pero ella insistió.

-En este momento mi padre acaba de salir del hospital y necesito irme, con permiso –dijo InuYasha altaneramente para luego salir de su oficina, odiaba que la gente fuera tan engreída y no tenía tiempo ni quería darle explicaciones a esa mujer.

Al momento de salir de la empresa comenzó a correr para buscar un lugar para poder transformarse y al encontrarlo se metió ahí y se transformó en aquel chico feo. InuYasha comenzó a caminar para irse a su casa mientras recordaba las cosas bonitas que Kikyou le había dicho en el almuerzo pero aun así su semblante estaba triste porque sabía que si Kikyou se enteraba quien realmente era jamás se fijaría en él.

En el departamento de Kikyou estaba hablando por teléfono, quería saber realmente quien había golpeado a Dashi y no iba a parar hasta averiguarlo. Había hecho una promesa y ella siempre cumplía lo que prometía ya que era una mujer de palabra.

-No quiero que nadie sospeche que estoy averiguando sobre ese asunto –dijo Kikyou seriamente- pero como le dije, necesito saber quién golpeo a Dashi y cuál fue el motivo…si, entiendo… manténganme informada por favor, hasta luego – termino la llamada para luego irse a cambiar pero en ese momento entra Onigumo ya que había dejado la puerta abierta.

-Te estuve esperando en la oficina –dijo Onigumo seriamente cruzado de brazos- y cuando me dijeron que habías llegado te fuiste sin irme a ver.

-Onigumo ¿Qué haces en mi departamento? –dijo fríamente Kikyou- sabes que no me gusta estar sola con un hombre en mi departamento, si querías hablarme podrías haberme llamado y yo bajaba a recibirte.

-¿Qué hacías con el nuevo técnico? –dijo Onigumo ignorando completamente a Kikyou molesto- y no te molestes en negarlo porque todos te vieron salir muy contenta con ese tipo.

-Salgamos –dijo fríamente Kikyou mientras salía del departamento hacia el pasillo junto a Onigumo- escúchame bien, no quiero que vuelvas a mi departamento mientras este sola ¿Me entendiste? Y sobre el técnico solo fui almorzar para hablar sobre trabajo.

-Claro, hablando de trabajo entonces ¿También estabas hablando de trabajo cuando lo abrazaste? –dijo completamente molesto- hay testigos Kikyou, y claro nunca quieres que este solo contigo en del departamento pero si dejas que Sesshoumaru se quede ¿No es así?

-Sesshoumaru es mi hermano –dijo fríamente – además yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de cada paso que doy.

-Kikyou ya me estoy cansando de tus indiferencias y tu actitud fría.

-Entonces antes de que te canses completamente –dijo seriamente Kikyou- si tan mala novia crees que soy, termina con esta relación y se acabaron todos tus problemas.

-¡Qué fácil es para ti! –grito enojado Onigumo- ¡Cada vez que te pido explicaciones me sales con lo mismo!

-Mira Onigumo baja la voz –la mirada de Kikyou era realmente seca y penetrante- no tienes por qué gritarme ya que puedo escucharte perfectamente y no estás en la sabana, estamos en un pasillo donde hay vecinos que necesitan descansar.

-Esta bien –dijo Onigumo entre dientes bajando el tono de voz- pero al menos necesito una explicación

-Onigumo yo no estaba haciendo nada malo con Takashi –dijo Kikyou recargada en su puerta- pero si tú no puedes controlar tus arranques de celos, entonces terminamos y a mí me dejas vivir en paz.

-No, no yo no quiero eso –dijo Onigumo más calmado y un poco inocente - yo solo quiero estar junto a ti mi amor, simplemente quiero que me des un poco de cariño.

-Mira Onigumo la verdad esta relación no va a llegar a ninguna lado y es mejor…

-No digas nada –dijo Onigumo interrumpiéndola- perdóname, la culpa fue mía, tu sabes que te amo Kikyou y realmente me refunde la sangre que hayan hombres detrás de ti –le toco la mejilla a Kikyou- mira olvidémonos de todo y vamos a salir, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar?

-No, hoy no puedo –dijo Kikyou separándose un poco- necesito revisar el material con Sango para que todo quede perfecto en la presentación.

-Está bien, me iré a dormir nos vemos mañana –Onigumo se acercó a Kikyou y le dio un tierno beso en los labios- Kikyou tal vez pensaras que estoy loco pero si me entero que estas enamorada de otro hombre yo me muero –con esto dicho Onigumo se marchó del departamento de Kikyou.

Un minuto después de que Onigumo se fuera Kikyou se adentró a su departamento para descansar, sabía que tenía que mantenerlo lejos de su departamento después de todo ella era virgen porque su sueño era llegar virgen hasta el matrimonio y Onigumo no hacia otra cosa que provocarla para llevársela a la cama cosa que ella jamás iba a permitirlo, ningún imbécil la haría cambiar de opinión ni mucho menos irrespetaría su decisión. En ese momento llego Sango para revisar aquel material y luego ponerse hablar entre amigas.

-¿Entonces fuiste almorzar con el nuevo técnico? –pregunto sorprendida Sango- jamás imagine que invitarías a un hombre almorzar.

-Sí, realmente la pasamos muy bien ese almuerzo –dijo Kikyou sonriente- pero alguien le fue con el chisme a Onigumo y vino aquí hacerme una escena de celos.

-No debería sorprenderme –dijo Sango en medio de un suspiro- ese tipo te persigue horriblemente.

-Lo sé pero él insiste en estar conmigo –dio un suspiro- en fin, vamos a revisar el material porque no estoy segura que haya quedado como queríamos, por eso me lo traje para revisarlo por cierto ¿Por qué no fuiste a la grabación?

-Tuve un pequeño accidente –dijo Sango un poco apenada- casi atropello a un chico ¿Te lo imaginas? Pase un susto terrible, pensé que lo había matado –menciono espantada- solo a un loco se le ocurre cruzar mientras los carros andaban, pero –en ese momento saca la tarjeta que la dio Kouga para enseñársela a Kikyou- pero me dio esto, es una invitación para un baile.

-¿Un baile? –pregunto Kikyou mientras tomaba la tarjeta entre sus manos.

-¡Sí! Me dijo que podría llevar a una amiga.

-Sango sabes que no puedo, tengo que revisar ese material.

-¡Vamos Kikyou! –canturrio Sango para convencer a su amiga- será interesante, además no quiero ir solita.

-Bueno está bien –dijo convencida- pero primero revisamos el material y luego vamos ¿Te parece?

-¡No! Vamos y luego cuando regresemos revisamos el material.

-No, yo voy a revisar primero el material –dijo seria Kikyou- si quieres ve tu primero y luego ya veré si voy.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo Sango parándose- pero luego no llores si te enteras que me mataron o violaron en ese barrio.

-Bueno, bueno –dijo Kikyou en un suspiro- vamos al dicho barrio para ir al bailecito ese pero recuerda que regresando revisamos el material

En el departamento de Tsubaki esta se encontraba haciendo ejercicio para restablecer su belleza, pero en ese momento llego Naraku después de todo él tenía las llaves de su departamento.

-Vaya por fin apareces –dijo Tsubaki mientras paraba de hacer sus abdominales- no te he visto en todo el día.

-Tuve un día muy pesado –dijo Naraku mientras se sentaba en el mueble del departamento.

-Bueno, llegaste justo a tiempo para que vieras el comercial –dijo Tsubaki mientras se limpiaba el sudor y Naraku soltaba una maldición por lo bajo- ahora en lo personal a mí no me gustaron para nada, porque nunca pude lograr la luz que quería y antes que tu _hijita_ Kikyou empiece a molestar…

-Mira, por favor –dijo Naraku interrumpiéndola fríamente- no me hables de Kikyou.

-Woow que genio –dijo Tsubaki en su defensa- ¡Claro! Tu estas así por el nuevo técnico, se corrió como pólvora en toda la empresa que los dos salieron juntitos almorzar, ahora te diré una cosa en lo personal hacen bonita pareja.

-Porque no te callas –dijo Naraku entre dientes ya cansado de escucharla- sería muy bueno de verdad.

-Bueno las malas lenguas dicen que Izayoi Fujitaka lo atendió rápidamente y lo contrato fácilmente

-¿Dime algo? –dijo Naraku realmente molesto- que parte del "no quiero hablar de eso" ¿No entiendes?

-Naraku –dijo Tsubaki divertida- deja los celos.

-¿Qué celos? ¿Crees que realmente puedo sentir celos por ese estúpido? –en ese momento se empezó a reír- No, ¿Sabes una cosa? Lo voy a despedir.

-¿Lo vas a despedir? –Tsubaki también se hecho a reír- vamos Naraku ¿A quién quieres engañar? Haz como yo, jamás he sentido celos de Izayoi Fujitaka ¿Y sabes porque? –la joven pelinegra se arrastró ágatas para poderse colocar encima de Naraku y empezar a besarlo con pasión- ella no te da lo que yo te doy.

Naraku y Tsubaki empezaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras que este empezaba a desnudar a Tsubaki para hacerla suya como siempre lo hacía, después de todo ambos eran amantes. Mientras estaban juntos empezó a sonar el teléfono de Naraku y Tsubaki contesto.

-Moshi, Moshi –dijo Tsubaki al momento de contestar pero se sorprendió al saber que era la mujer de su amante- Izayoi-sama… Qué pena con usted, tome por equivocación el celular de Naraku-sama disculpe –dijo al momento de cortar rápidamente con la llamada mientras tenía a Naraku detrás de ella sorprendido.

-¿Era Izayoi? –pregunto alarmado Naraku, Tsubaki solo asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y colgaste? Que tonta eres de verdad.

-Lo siento Naraku, pero realmente no sabía que decirle.

-Moshi, moshi Izayoi –Naraku ignoro a Tsubaki y volvió a llamar a su mujer- no, no tranquila de verdad….es que estoy en la sala de videos… ¿Ya ves? Estamos rodeados de incompetentes….Si ya le pedí que se disculpara conmigo y ¿Sabes qué? Su teléfono se parece y se confundió…. Si mi amor, lamento no haber contestado es que no escuche el timbre la verdad… Pero tenemos problemas con el video porque hay una toma muy mala y tenemos que regrabar y de verdad deberías cambiar al productor…si mi amor ya me voy a la casa, te envió un beso.

O-o-o-o-o-o

InuYasha llego a la academia de su madrina, después de todo desde que le quitaron la casa se había mudado junto con su padre a ese lugar, aunque su padre no estaba muy contento y quería regresar pronto a la comodidad de su casa. Midoriko daba sus clases de baile como siempre, realmente la música en el lugar era muy movida.

-Hasta que al fin llegaste InuYasha –dijo Inutaisho fastidiado por la música- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Muy bien papa ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué le paso a tu collarín?

-Ni me lo recuerdes –dijo serio- he estado sentado aquí todo el día y tu madrina no me deja subir al cuarto, ideas suyas no quiere que este solo y no soporto esta música, ya no quiero vivir en este lugar un minuto más.

-No te preocupes papa –dijo comprensivo InuYasha- hoy me dieron un adelanto, podre hablar con el casero para poder recuperar la casa.

-Qué bueno, porque si yo sigo aquí me voy a volver loco –luego puso un semblante preocupado- InuYasha ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? ¿Cómo te trato esa gente?

-Me fue muy bien padre, la gente realmente fue muy buena conmigo.

-¿Conociste a la dueña?

-Sí, si Fujitaka-sama fue muy amable conmigo además es una chica hermosa

-Sí, hermosa –dijo Inutaisho algo ido para luego recobrar la compostura- ¿Y tú lo veras todos los días?

-No lo creo padre, después de todo es una mujer muy ocupada ya que es importante para la empresa.

-Menos mal porque recuerda que vas a conseguir otro trabajo.

-¡InuYasha! –los interrumpió Miroku mientras se lo llevaba lejos de su padre- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo amigo?

-Me fue muy bien –dijo InuYasha- además, volví a ver a la mujer que te mencione.

-¿Y cómo te fue con esa hermosura?

-Yo sé que es mentira pero fue el mejor día de toda mi vida –dijo InuYasha sonriendo pero fue interrumpió por Inutaisho ya que quería la cena y tuvieron que dejar la plática para después.

Sango y Kikyou se encontraban llegando a la academia de baile mientras la joven Fujitaka criticaba el lugar, ya que era un barrio de pobres haciendo que Sango le diera la razón pero que no perdían nada con ir a la academia un rato.

-Bueno mientras no terminemos como Dashi, apaliadas todo está bien –dijo Kikyou divertida.

-Hablando de él ¿Qué paso?

-La verdad no sé, pero contrate a un investigador privado

Luego de estacionarse en el lugar adecuado, las dos chicas decidieron entrar después de pagar las entradas debido a que para poder ingresar se necesitaba pagar una pequeña cantidad de dinero. Había mucha gente bailando y divirtiéndose en ese momento Sango se encuentra con Kouga.

-Hola –dijo Kouga emocionado- así que viniste y veo que trajiste a una amiga muy guapa.

-Si acá estoy como te lo prometí –dijo Sango señalando a Kikyou- ella es mi mejor amiga y su nombre es Kikyou.

-Hola –dijo secamente Kikyou, el joven solo levanto una ceja.

-Debes perdonarla –menciono Sango para amortiguar el tenso ambiente- es que ella es algo fría con los hombres, bueno ¿Ya vas a bailar?

-No –dijo coquetamente Kouga- mi show es dentro de media hora, pero si quieres entremos al salón y bailemos un rato.

-Claro con gusto- dijo divertida Sango.

Los jóvenes se fueron a bailar en la pista del salón junto con los demás, Kikyou solo estaba algo aburrida aun no sabía porque se dejó convencer por su mejor amiga ya que deberían estar revisando el material en vez de estar en ese lugar. Kouga estaba bailando muy pegado con Sango como si estuviera acortejándola, en ese momento Kagura los ve y se molesta completamente y se dirige hacia donde estaba Miroku.

-Oye Miroku –dijo molesta Kagura- ¿Quiénes son esas… divas?

-Bueno alumnos no son –dijo extrañado Miroku- pero bueno al parecer una la está pasando bien y la otra tiene una cara de frustración –con eso dicho soltó una risita- pero no entiendo porque te sorprendes, sabes que Kouga jamás tomo su relación en enserio.

Kagura realmente molesta por el comentario de Miroku se dirigió hacia donde estaban los jóvenes bailando divertidamente para interrumpirles la diversión.

-Oye niñita rica –dijo Kagura interrumpiéndolos molesta- ¿Quién te dijo que podías bailar con mi novio?

-Oye cálmense acá no está pasando nada –dijo Kikyou intentando intervenir.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto InuYasha que había escuchado un alboroto salió a la pista de baile y se juntó con Miroku.

-Kouga parece que tiene problemas con Kagura –dijo Miroku en un suspiro pero cuando vio detalladamente quien era la amiga que estaba junto a aquella extraña se sorprendió mucho- No puedo creerlo InuYasha, es ella la angelita que nos dio el dinero para pagar el hospital.

-¿Qué? –en ese momento el platinado observa bien a la joven- ¿Kikyou? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-¿Kikyou?

-Sí, mi jefa la que trabaja en la empresa –en ese momento se sonroja un poco- la chica que te dije que me gustaba.

-Sango mejor vámonos –dijo fríamente Kikyou.

-Si hazle caso a tu amiga, _zorra_ –le grito Kagura mientras le daba una bofetada a Sango.

-A mí me respetas –le grito Sango mientras le devolvía aquella bofetada.

En ese momento las dos jóvenes empezaron a golpearse en la mitad de la pista dejando a todo atónita, todo el lugar se volvió un desastre. Kikyou intento meterse para detener aquella pelea absurda pero no tuvo éxito ya que alguien le había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente en el piso. Midoriko que había escuchado todo el pleito separo a las dos chicas que habían discutido por un hombre regañándolas diciéndoles que ese lugar era un sitio decente y que pelear por un hombre no era digno de una dama, sin más remedio saco a todos de la academia.

-¡Despierta! –grito InuYasha cuando se acercó a Kikyou para moverla un poco- llamemos una ambulancia Miroku.

-No, no mejor llevémosla adentro para ayudarla –dijo Miroku un poco desesperado.

InuYasha mientras tomaba en sus brazos a la joven y subía para acostarla en la cama de Miroku que vivía en la parte de arriba. Mientras que afuera Kagura estaba tan enojada por lo que le hizo Kouga que quiso volver a entrar pero Midoriko no la dejo entrar ya que no quería que volvieran el lugar un sitio de boxeo por ende Kagura se tuvo que tragarse su enojo e irse del lugar. En la habitación de Miroku los jóvenes hablaban de cómo se había enterado sobre el problema del hospital y que la chica estaba realmente hermosa pero sobre todo como había llegado a parar a ese lugar.

-Seguro que Kouga las invito –dijo Miroku- pero mejor preocupémonos por curarla.

-Si tienes razón –dijo InuYasha empezando a caminar a la salida- iré a buscar unas plantas medicinales.

-No, no –dijo Miroku deteniéndolo- tú te vas a quedar aquí con ella y yo me encargo de buscar lo que necesitas.

-Bueno –dijo sonrojado InuYasha- necesito árnica, manzanilla, tila y agua fría.

Miroku salió del cuarto dejando a un InuYasha completamente nervioso, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de una mujer tan guapa. Empezó acariciarle el cabello para que pudiera reaccionar muy pronto ya que no quería hacer lo que dijo Miroku de aflojarle la camisa, él no era de esos tipos atrevido como su amigo. Miroku llego rápidamente con las cosas para que su amigo atendiera la herida que tenía en la frente "la angelita" pero en ese momento Inutaisho empezó a llamar a su hijo desesperadamente, antes que InuYasha saliera a ver que necesitaba Miroku dijo que se encargaría de su padre dejándolos completamente solos de nuevo. El platinado hizo la mezcla que necesitaba y se lo coloco en la frente a Kikyou para que reaccionara.

-Takashi…-dijo entre susurros la joven mientras atrapaba la mano de InuYasha que se encontraba en su frente con la de ella- tienes unas lindas manos.

-Creo…Creo que me está confundiendo con otra persona –dijo InuYasha algo tímido.

-¿Eres tú? –pregunto Kikyou al momento de abrir los ojos e hicieran contacto visual por unos segundos pero el platinado se asustó completamente, soltó su mano del agarre de la pelinegra y salió rápidamente de la habitación – ¡Oye espera!

-InuYasha que pasa –pregunto Miroku al verlo algo desesperado en el pasillo.

-Me vio –dijo algo asustado InuYasha- creo que me reconoció.

-No creo –dijo Miroku intentando tranquilizarlo- bueno no te preocupes que yo me encargo de esto –en ese momento deja solo a su amigo para dirigirse a la habitación donde se encontraba la joven aun confundida mientras que InuYasha se acercaba a la puerta a escuchar- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien –dijo tranquilamente Kikyou mientras aun sostenía el pañito en su cabeza- ¿Usted no es el amigo de Takashi? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Yo vivo en esta casa señora –dijo Miroku divertido mientras la recostaba de nuevo en la cama- pero recuéstate que aun estas malita.

-¿Takashi también vive aquí? –pregunto al momento de acostarse.

-No, él vive muy lejos de aquí –respondió Miroku para luego sonreír traviesamente- veo que este es una mujer muy hermosa.

-Gracias –respondió secamente Kikyou, sabía que empezaría acortejarla - ¿Dónde está el otro chico que estaba aquí? Creo que lo conozco.

-No creo que lo conozca.

-Sí, es que creo que es el chico que choco conmigo y me dejo impregnado su perfume y gracias a eso me metí en un tremendo problema.

En otra parte de la academia se encontraban Sango y Kouga hablando sobre lo sucedido mientras este atendía a Sango.

-Lamento lo que paso –dijo Kouga curándole el brazo a la joven- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si estoy bien –dijo Sango- ¿Dónde está Kikyou?

-No te preocupes –dijo coquetamente Kouga- ella está completamente bien.

-Bueno –dijo Sango parándose del lugar- entonces iré a buscarla.

-No, porque mejor no te quedas aquí un rato.

-Gracias por la oferta pero no, si hubiera sabido que tu mujer me iba armar semejante problema no hubiera venido- dijo molesta – yo soy una mujer que se le respete no una cualquiera.

-¿Ves lo que provocas Kouga? –lo regaño Midoriko- gracias a ti ahora estas dos jóvenes están heridas

-No es mi culpa que las mujeres se peleen por mí.

-Eres un sinvergüenza –le grito Sango mientras le daba una abofeteada y dirigía su mirada hacia donde estaba la joven- lamento el problema que se ocasiono acá en la academia realmente no era mi intención.

-No se preocupe jovencita pero espero que para la próxima no hagan un escándalo, si hubieran sido hombres juro que llamo a la policía.

-No tiene por qué molestarse –dijo Sango muy apenada- ¿Me puede llevar donde está mi amiga para irnos? por favor.

-Por supuesto –dijo Midoriko mientras acompañaba a Sango a buscar a su amiga- ven por aquí.

La joven Midoriko acompaño a Sango hacia la habitación donde estaba Kikyou, InuYasha al sentir que alguien caminaba por el pasillo se alejó de la puerta metiéndose en otro cuarto. Cuando Sango entro a la habitación y vio a Kikyou las dos jóvenes se abrazaron por el susto que se habían llevado, Midoriko les dijo que se fueran del lugar porque ya no quería más problemas lo cual las dos chicas obedecieron y se marcharon no sin antes que Kikyou mandara a decirle al joven que la atendió las gracias. InuYasha desde la ventana observo como las chicas se montaban en el carro y se iban del lugar.

-Yo te dije que no viniéramos –dijo Kikyou mientras tocaba su frente adolorida- debimos quedarnos revisando el material de trabajo.

-Vamos Kikyou no te ofusques –intento tranquilizarla su amiga- igual fue divertido, espero que podamos volver pronto.

-No voy a volver a este lugar, no voy a permitir que unos salvajes me vuelvan a golpear.

-Bueno solo fue un mal entendido, aunque ese chico estuviera bonito yo no voy a meterme con el jamás andaría con alguien que tiene novia porque yo me respeto.

-Y así tiene que ser –dijo Kikyou mientras conducía- pero al menos te atendió un chico guapo porque el que me atendió a mi estaba muy feíto y apenas me levante se fue corriendo –la joven soltó una risita al mencionarlo- además me recuerda al chico que choco conmigo y me impregno su perfume.

-Bueno tal vez el destino los quiso juntar porque seguro que él te cambiara la vida –bromeo su amiga mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Que graciosa eres Sango –dijo fríamente- pero ¿Sabes quién vive ahí? Un amigo de Takashi Kashibawara, que casualidad…

En la academia arriba en los dormitorios InuYasha dejaba de ver como se alejaba el carro donde estaba la mujer de sus sueños, en ese momento Miroku le interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-Que susto nos llevamos InuYasha –dijo Miroku divertido- cuando me vio me reconoció, sabe que fue a mí a quien le dio el dinero aquella vez para el hospital –dijo en un suspiro- aparte si me pregunto por ti, bueno por Takashi y le tuve que decir que vivías lejos y que jamás venias para acá.

-Que imbécil soy –dijo InuYasha sintiéndose tonto mientras se sentaba en la cama- no sé cómo pude pensar que me reconocería con esta cara, pero dijo que mis manos eran suaves algo es algo ¿No crees?

-Bueno entonces ya la vas conquistando picaron –dijo Miroku mientras lo molestaba- así que le parecen suaves las manos de InuYasha.

-No –respondió su amigo- a ella le gusta Takashi porque yo, InuYasha nunca podre enamorarla, si ella supiera quien soy yo en realidad se decepcionaría.

-No digas tonterías –dijo Miroku algo molesto por las ocurrencias de su amigo- además me dijo que te diera las gracias por haberla ayudado –dijo mientras se paraba y lo veía seriamente- mira InuYasha yo que tu aprovecharía esta oportunidad para enamorarla, para seducirla y que caiga rendida a mis pies.

-No Miroku –dijo seriamente InuYasha- eso no sería honesto porque yo no soy Takashi

-¿Y qué? –pregunto Miroku restándole importancia a eso- InuYasha ya es tiempo que tengas una novia, entrégate a esa mujer… ¿Oh qué? No te gusta, porque a mí me gusta esa carita de ángel y ese trasero que tiene yo me apunto… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo yo me la conquisto.

-¡Miroku! –grito enojado su amigo- ¡No permitiré que le pongas una de tus manos pervertidas encima! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

-JAJAJAJA InuYasha JAJAJAJA –empezó a reírse Miroku por la actitud de su amigo- estas, completamente celoso eso es signo que te gusta deja tus dudas y conquista a esa hermosura de mujer que por cierto tiene un buen trasero.

-¡Miroku!

O-o-o-o-o-o

-¡No! –grito enojada Kagura- este asunto lo arreglamos ahorita.

-Kagura, estas borracha –le reclamo Kouga- mejor te vas a dormir y hablamos mañana cuando estés en tus cabales ¿Te parece?

-No –dijo cruzada de brazos Kagura- yo quiero saber porque trajiste a esas divas.

-Ya te lo dije –Kouga se rasco un poco la nuca pensando en una excusa- las traje para que nos vieran bailar, esas mujeres presentan show musicales en todo el país y a lo mejor no se tal vez nos puedan dar trabajo Kagura.

-¡Sabes que yo puedo conseguir mis trabajos por mi cuenta! –le grito Kagura- y no necesito que venga a verme bailar ninguna niña rica, te advierto algo si esas chicas regresan al barrio no las salva nadie ¿Si me entiendes? Nadie

Al día siguiente InuYasha se encontraba dormido entre las sabanas, la noche fue muy agitada se le había pasado la hora por ende su padre tuvo que ir a despertarlo.

-¿InuYasha no vas a ir a trabajar? –le dijo Inutaisho a su hijo mientras lo movía un poco- InuYasha te estoy hablando.

-¿Ya me tengo que ir? –pregunto InuYasha adormilado mientras se paraba de la cama- ya va a salir el sol

-¿Qué tiene que ver el sol? –pregunto extrañado Inutaisho mientras se sentaba en la cama- ¿A quién habrás salido tan loco? No se te olvide hacerme el desayuno, ya quiero que llegue el fin de semana para que me atiendas toda la mañana.

-¿La mañana? –pregunto alarmado InuYasha

En el departamento de Kikyou, la joven estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando su madre la llamó por teléfono para hablar sobre algunos asuntos de la empresa.

-Buenos días mama ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras en una bata blanca- no te preocupes papa hoy voy a ver el video para que problemas dice que tiene Naraku, iba hacerlo anoche pero no pude…. De acuerdo si tú quieres que lo repitamos así será…tu eres la jefa

InuYasha se encontraba haciendo unas formulas en su cuarto de objetos químicos, en ese momento entro Miroku y lo vio transformándose en un hombre completamente guapo y atractivo a la vista de todos.

-Vaya –dijo Miroku sacándolo de sus pensamientos- yo aún no me acostumbro a ese cambio tan radical.

-Sinceramente yo tampoco.

-Sigo insistiendo que deberías sacarle provecho –dijo Miroku cruzándose de brazos- ya quisiera tener una nana muerta que me haya dejado ese secreto –luego se rio un poco- te tengo una envidia hermano pero claro que de la buena, bueno ya deberías irte.

-Si es que estaba buscando el cundeamor –dijo mientras agarraba el potecito y lo metía dentro de una bolsa- estoy seguro que esta planta ayudara mucho a Kikyou.

-¿Con las llevas de tu nana Kaede? –pregunto extrañado Miroku recibiendo una afirmación de su amigo- InuYasha... ¿La vas a embrujar?

- Miroku que tonterías se te ocurren –dijo InuYasha divertido- es la nueva fórmula que tengo que hacer para la empresa.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Kikyou?

-Bueno es que yo quiero que sepa que yo sé exactamente lo que hago –dijo sonriendo InuYasha- además ella me ha dado toda su confianza y me ayudo a sacar a mi padre del hospital, no puedo defraudarla –luego se puso un poquito serio- bueno estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste anoche y bueno tienes razón –dijo emocionado- quiero amarla y me voy a entregar a ella.

-Me parece perfecto- exclamo su amigo feliz- pero te advierto que si quieres matar de amor a esa mujer tienes que sentirte seguro y guapo pero sobre todo tienes que tratarla como toda una princesa.

-Lo se Miroku –dijo sonriendo InuYasha- yo jamás haría algo que le haga daño

-¡InuYasha! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –grito Inutaisho- ¡Y mi desayuno!

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, te encargo a mi padre –dijo InuYasha mientras salía del lugar rápidamente.

En el hospital de la ciudad de Tokyo Dashi aún se estaba recuperando de aquella paliza que le habían dado, a su lado como siempre estaba su mujer acompañándolo y cuidándolo ya que no quería despegarse de su lado y que no le pasara absolutamente nada. Uno de los investigadores de Kikyou se encontraba con ellos hablando sobre el asunto.

-La señorita Kikyou Fujitaka está muy interesada en aclarar todo este asunto –dijo el investigador mientras abría una de sus pequeñas libretas- por eso necesitamos toda su colaboración.

-¿Qué más quiere que le diga? –pregunto suplicante la esposa de Dashi- ya le dije todo lo que se y como comprenderá mi pobre marido no puede decir nada de lo que paso.

-¿Qué dice el medico? ¿Cuándo podrá hablar su esposo?

-Según él, posiblemente en una semana.

-Aquí está mi número de teléfono –dijo el detective mientras arrancaba una de las hojas de la libreta- si tiene alguna nueva información avíseme por favor.

-Si señor no se preocupe –dijo aquella mujer agarrando el papel que el detective le estaba ofreciendo.

-Gracias, con permiso –sin más que decir el detective se marchó del lugar acompañada de la esposa del hombre que estaba en la cama.

-Lo tendré muy presente –dijo la mujer tímidamente, sin saber que la joven Kaguya la estaba escuchando- Señor detective hágame el favor que le diga a la ingeniera Fujitaka su preocupación por mi marido.

-Esto le encantara a Naraku-sama –dijo en voz baja Kaguya mientras llamaba por teléfono pero fue interrumpida por una enfermera y tuvo que colgar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -dijo la esposa de Dashi cuando entro a la habitación de su marido ya que lo vio parándose de la camilla y lo volvió a recostar- mi amor por favor acuéstate.

-Tenemos que largarnos de una vez –dijo desesperado el hombre.

-No –dijo preocupada su mujer- escúchame acá esta un detective, la ingeniera Fujitaka nos va ayudar, ella es muy buena gente.

-No le creas –dijo aun desesperado intentando pararse de nuevo - todos ellos son iguales, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

-No mi amor, acuéstate –dijo volviéndolo a recostar- te vas a poner mal de nuevo y no quiero.

-Lo siento señor pero usted no se puede ir del hospital –dijo el doctor entrando a la habitación, este fue llamado por la esposa del señor que no lo pudo calmar.

-Por favor doctor, yo sé lo que le digo me tengo que ir.

-Doctor –lo llamo la esposa de Dashi muy preocupada- por favor.

-Lo siento pero tiene que estar tres días más en observación, con permiso –dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando mortificado al hombre que estaba en la camilla.

O-o-o-o-o-o

En el campo de golf se encontraba Naraku hablando con Kaguya por teléfono a escondidas de su primo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un investigador? –pregunto Naraku alarmado- ¡No! Nadie debe saber que paso con ese sujeto, mira Kaguya haga lo que sea pero necesito deshacerme de Dashi para siempre ¿Me entendió? Para siempre.

-¿Qué pasa primo? ¿Con quién hablas? –pregunto Onigumo mientras llegaba al campo de tenis donde se encontraba su primo.

-Con mi mujer –dijo rápidamente- ahora se le ha dado llamarme a cada minuto para saber que estoy haciendo y con quien, bueno tu sabes cómo es Izayoi Fujitaka.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Vamos

En las afueras del hospital se encontraba Kaguya estacionada en su auto mientras hablaba con dos hombres.

-En el hospital, allí mismo lo encontraran está en la habitación 303 –dijo Kaguya en voz baja.

-¿Ahora que tenemos que hacer? –pregunto aquella mujer.

-¿No adivinan? –pregunto Kaguya mientras veía a todos lados para que nadie los viera ni mucho menos escuchara- ahora tenemos que ir lejos, mucho más lejos.

-¿Mas lejos? –pregunto sin entender el hombre que acompañaba a la mujer extraña- entonces usted paga la gasolina porque la última paga que nos dio no, nos alcanzó para nada.

-No seas estúpido –dijo Kaguya torciendo los ojos- no me refiero a eso cuando dije que hay que ir más lejos.

-Lo que quiere decir es que lo matemos –dijo aquella mujer divertida mientras Kaguya asentía con la cabeza.

En la habitación de Midoriko se encontraba Inutaisho recordando a Izayoi que jamás se volvieron a ver las caras desde hace más de veintiún años al momento de ser interrumpido por la propietaria del cuarto.

-Inutaisho –dijo Midoriko entrando al cuarto- te traje un jugo de cereza.

-Eso engorda –dijo Inutaisho despreciando el jugo.

-Deja la obsesión y tómatelo

-Midoriko –dijo Inutaisho mientras se acercaba a su lado junto con un álbum de fotos- ¿Crees que yo cambie mucho? Míreme en esta foto con Izayoi, si me ve ¿Sera que me reconoce? –pregunto para luego dar un suspiro y cerrar el álbum de fotos-¡ Mírame! ¡Estoy gordo!

-Inutaisho ¿Qué estas planeando? No pensaras ir a la empresa Fujitaka para decirle a Izayoi que InuYasha es su hijo.

-No, eso nunca se lo voy a decir pero tengo que empezar a prepararme para mi encuentro con ella –dijo algo ido pensando en las cosas del pasado- si mi hijo trabaja en su empresa algún dia me tendré que ver con ella y quiero estar espectacular –Inutaisho se emocionó guardando el álbum de fotos para agarrar su cartera- ¿Sabes que voy hacer? Voy a empezar hoy mismo.

-¡Inutaisho espera! –le grito Midoriko mientras lo seguía fuera de la casa.

Inutaisho se dirigió hacia un hospital donde hacían cirugías para lograr que le hagan la liposucción pero cuando llego el doctor se negó rotundamente.

-No puedo creer que un doctor que tenga tantos diplomas, no hace aumento de bíceps –dijo molesto Inutaisho.

-Señor ya le explique que yo soy un cirujano general y no practico ese tipo de procedimientos que son muy peligrosos –dijo observándolo fijamente- además yo no veo la necesidad de que se haga esa cirugía.

-Ya veo que vine a perder mi tiempo con usted –dijo muy molesto Inutaisho mientras se paraba del lugar- además un médico que no hace aumentos de bíceps no puede ser más que un charlatán –con esto dicho el joven se marchó del lugar realmente molesto.

-¿Ahora que paso? –pregunto divertida Midoriko- ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

-Ni me hables- le respondió molesto- el medicucho ese cuando se dio cuenta que no traía dinero se portó como un imbécil, dinero lo que necesito es dinero –dijo mientras entraba en el carro de la joven Midoriko- espero que InuYasha pueda cobrar pronto –cuando iban por la vía el joven Inutaisho vio un letrero sobre una clínica privada de cirugías plásticas y le dijo a Midoriko que parara.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto deteniendo el auto desconcertada –pero Inutaisho no le hizo caso y se bajó del carro haciendo que casi lo atropellaran- ¡Cuidado con el carro Inutaisho-sama!

Inutaisho entro rápidamente al lugar para hablar con el doctor que atendía el lugar para ver si con él se podría hacer el aumento de bíceps. Hablaron un poco sobre la operación y el doctor acepto hacerle la liposucción, que el necesitaba quitarse la grasa de los tobillos también que él iba a salir completamente como nuevo pero que necesitaba pagar una cuota primero y luego darle el resto semanalmente para poder empezar hacer la operación.

O-o-o-o-o-o

En la empresa la joven Izayoi Fujitaka se encontraba revisando unos papeles para organizar mejor la nueva campaña de productos realmente estaba muy estresada, quería que todo saliera perfecto ya que de ese producto dependía la situación económica de la empresa.

-Fujitaka-sama deje que yo busque las fotos –dijo la secretaria entrando a la oficina de la joven.

-Ayumi no se preocupe –dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles- siga con los suyo, Kikyou seguro las dejo por aquí –con esto dicho la chica se fue del lugar pero en ese momento llaman por teléfono- moshi, moshi... Si ¿Quién habla?... ¿Cómo? ¿De qué habla?...no, me está confundiendo con mi hija, yo soy Izayoi Taisho- en ese momento la persona al teléfono cuelga dejando a Izayoi completamente desconcertada.

-¿Y Kikyou? ¿Dónde está? –pregunto Naraku al momento de entrar a la oficina de su mujer.

-Kikyou creo que está en el laboratorio.

-Es que me dijeron que estaba contigo y pensé que estaban juntas viendo el video –dijo Naraku para luego darse media vuelta- bueno estaré en mi oficina.

-Mi amor –lo llamo Izayoi antes que cruzara la puerta- una pregunta, ¿Tu sabes porque Dashi no vino a mi oficina antes de renunciar?

-Izayoi ¿Porque tenemos que hablar de ese delincuente? –pregunto Naraku buscando las palabras correctas para que su esposa no lo descubriera- mi amor no sé, yo creo que si no vino a verte fue porque el que la debe la teme –en ese momento se acercó a su mujer para verla seriamente- además cuando Kaguya lo descubrió que se estaba robando las formulas del laboratorio simplemente no tuvo como dar explicaciones y se fue como lo que es, una rata.

-Si tienes razón –dijo Izayoi mientras le daba un beso y este se iba a su oficina.

En la oficina de Kikyou, ella estaba escribiendo cosas importantes en su computadora cuando alguien inesperadamente toca la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

-Bueno días ingeniera –dijo InuYasha mientras entraba a la oficina.

-Pasa y cierra por favor –dijo Kikyou con una sonrisa al verlo.

-Qué pena molestarla –dijo InuYasha tímidamente al momento que Kikyou se levantaba pero aún le dolía el golpe en la cabeza que le dieron anoche y por ende tuvo que sentarse mientras tocaba la herida de su cabeza y un quejido salía de sus labios- mira cómo te dejo esa estúpida.

-¿Qué estúpida?

-Bueno de Kag…-pero no termino la frase ya que se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de mas- bueno de la persona que la dejo así, porque no creo que se haya resbalado en el baño ¿Oh si?

-No te preocupes ya se me pasara en un par de días, pero por favor toma asiento- dijo amablemente Kikyou realmente no sabía que le pasaba con ese hombre pero no podía sacar su lado frio, le era realmente imposible- ¿Sabes? Anoche me paso algo muy extraño, yo creo que escuche tu voz, fue como… mejor olvídalo.

-Ingeniera –dijo InuYasha evadiéndola- mi padre estaba interno en el hospital central y alguien dejo una buena cantidad de dinero para pagar la cuenta… Y esa persona fue usted.

-Sabía que me ibas a decir eso –respondió Kikyou con una sonrisa- te lo dijo tu amigo ¿Cierto?- el joven InuYasha solo asintió- anoche estuve en su casa, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Miroku.

-Miroku –repitió la joven por lo bajo- si, a él le di el dinero, oye ¿Tú vas a ese sitio con frecuencia?

-Si…Bueno no –empezó a decir InuYasha nervioso haciendo que Kikyou lo viera extrañada- mejor dicho estuve en esa academia pero hace muchos años.

-Aparte de ser un hombre muy guapo eres bailarín –dijo Kikyou afirmando la oración algo ida.

-¿Yo? –InuYasha se empezó a reír nervioso- no, no yo no bailo.

-Ya lo comprobaremos –dijo divertida la joven Fujitaka- sobre el dinero sé que fui muy atrevida en hacerlo y por favor no lo tomes a mal.

-Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme, le juro que le devolveré cada centavo cuando pueda.

-Ya me lo pagaras –dijo Kikyou sonriendo para luego ponerse seria- bueno me llamaron del departamento de suministro para que nos den una muestra de la planta cundeamor.

-No era necesario –dijo apenado InuYasha- en mi casa yo tenía y aquí traje para hacer una prueba en el laboratorio- pero Kikyou no le hizo mucho caso ya que se quedó viéndolo fijamente- ¿Pasa algo?

-No –respondió mientras se acercaba a él y lo seguía viendo- lo que pasa es que tienes unos ojos muy hermosos, jamás había visto unos ojos de color ámbar en mi vida.

-Bueno, vamos al laboratorio –dijo algo nervioso, pero no pudo evitar el contacto visual con aquella chica realmente le estaba empezando a gustar y quería hacerle caso a Miroku de ser más suelto por ende empezó acercarse tímidamente temiendo un rechazo pero al ver que la joven no se movía siguió acercándose a sus labios. Jamás había besado a nadie y esa era su oportunidad, y que mejor que con la persona de la cual te estas enamorando pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos.

-Disculpe ingeniera –dijo aquella joven- pero el personal de producción la está esperando.

-Dígale que el comercial lo pasamos para mañana –dijo Kikyou retomando su compostura y aire frio- se presentó algo urgente y tengo que atenderlo –dicho esto la joven que los había interrumpido se marchó.

-¿Siempre eres así de fría? –pregunto InuYasha al ver su actitud.

- No te lo voy a negar –respondió Kikyou- si soy una mujer fría incluso a veces algo déspota pero no te preocupes, tú has sido bueno conmigo así que no veo el motivo para tratarte mal, vamos al laboratorio.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio y empezaron el procedimiento para hacer la nueva fórmula que ayudara a la empresa a surgir. InuYasha con ayuda de Kikyou pudieron avanzar mucho aunque el supiera bastante de productos químicos Kikyou era realmente buena y juntos hacían un gran equipo

-Bueno ya estamos listos –dijo Kikyou sosteniendo el matraz con sus manos.

-El problema es que no conozco este aparato y necesito colocar exactamente las medidas –decía InuYasha concentrado mientras dejaba caer unas gotas de una sustancia a la formula.

-Vaya realmente hacemos un gran equipo –dijo sinceramente la joven.

-Gracias, aunque yo no he hecho la gran cosa.

-No seas modesto –dijo Kikyou sonriendo- yo casi no he hecho nada, todo lo hiciste tu solito- en ese momento empezó a sonar el contador.

-No puede ser –dijo desesperado InuYasha mientras buscaba como apagar el aparato- se des configuro el contador

-Hay que buscar la forma de apagarlo porque nos vamos a quedar sordos –menciono Kikyou ayudándolo con el aparato- ¿Dónde está Kaguya? Ella es la que conoce esta máquina.

Después de que por fin pudieron apagar el aparato descansaron un poco sus oídos terminaban de completar la formula.

-Bueno –dijo Kikyou sonriendo- creo que lo único que falta es aquella planta cundeamor.

-De acuerdo –InuYasha le coloco a la sustancia un poco de aquella planta pero aun así no quedaron satisfecho- no sé, creo que aún le falta algo.

-¿A la formula o a nosotros? –pregunto divertida Kikyou haciendo que InuYasha se sonrojara un poco y la viera directamente a los ojos y de nuevo hicieran contacto visual, había algo que los atraía como dos imanes. InuYasha intento acercarse de nuevo a sus labios, pero aun así estaba nervioso casi no se conocían y sentía que iban muy rápido.

-Perdón por interrumpir –dijo Sango entrando al laboratorio haciendo que los planes de InuYasha por besar a Kikyou se esfumaran- Kikyou ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro –dijo un poco nerviosa para ver a InuYasha que solo se quedó pensando en aquel beso que no pudo ser -ahora vuelvo.

Afueras del laboratorio Sango arrastro a Kikyou a una parte apartada de la empresa para poder hablar seriamente con su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Kikyou desconcertada.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo –dijo Sango algo seria, muy raro con ella- tenemos que repetir las escenas y me entere que cancelaste la grabación, Kikyou necesitamos esa grabación, la campaña está encima.

-Y también necesitamos el maquillaje para el cuerpo y eso es lo que estamos haciendo Takashi y yo-dijo Kikyou más seria que Sango- entiende que sin el producto no podemos hacer la campaña.

-Bueno, pero Kikyou cuidado con ese chico –menciono preocupada su amiga- el trabajo es mas importante.

-No te preocupes por eso Sango, yo sé exactamente lo que hago, mañana hacemos la grabación –con esto dicho Kikyou se marchó del lugar para seguir haciendo el maquillaje junto a InuYasha.

O-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno hasta aca dejo el capitulo n.n espero le haya gustado n.n lastima que aun no tengo un comentario de como me esta quedando u.u pero bueno espero tenerlos pronto bye


End file.
